Byakuya's Secret Mistress
by moon ash
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia have been secretly married for 6 months and are loving it. But when she gets kidnapped by Aizen, will Byakuya go to the ends of the Earth to get her back? Byaruki, M for lemons, language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hi there, this is my third fanfic and a smaller story on the sideline on m main one. I will be doing both now and doing chapters alternate. This is going to be a much smaller story than my other one too. **

**I love this pairing, i thinks its well cute, so i was desperate to do this so here you go. Flame if you feel the need to and if you have a problem against Byaruki stories. I have warned, M for lemons, angst, language, violence etc. Enjoy!**

**Byakuya's Secret Mistress**

Prologue

Secret Beginnings

When one thinks of a certain captain, namely, Kuchiki Byakuya, one would say the obvious traits that he possessed. He was cruel, cold hearted, unfeeling, unemotional, heartless, aloof and humourless. Most people, mainly the males would bow to him upon entering his office before bracing themselves for the cruel onslaught of criticism that they would receive. The females would often stumble into his office, blushing, with their tongues hanging out and a trail of drool as long as large train behind them. After composing themselves they would bow and muffle an apology towards the gorgeous captain as he treated them just as coldly as he did the males.

Once the messages were delivered, they would escape from his lair and shrug off the unemotional feeling that they had due to the freezing atmosphere of the room and rush back to the comfort of their own captains. Byakuya of course liked to portray himself like this; it kept people out of his private life as they were simply too scared to be near him and pry into his life and it also kept any suspicion away from his secret, which luckily no one had caught on to. It was still early days but so far, so good.

There was one person however, this own person, in the whole soul society who alone bore the underlying zealousness and passion of this man. She is petite and fragile and can easily be picked up with one arm, in contradiction however, she is strong, free spirited and outspoken. Her short raven hair and violet orbs reflected love that should not be and yet is. They both knew the risk, the barrage of objections from the soul society and the sheer horror that would be felt by her friends. True, the clan members had frowned upon it at first and had even denied his request and shunned his objectives but they could not stop a man on a mission, especially since this man was Byakuya. The man who could not love since Hisana died, or could he? Did his secret lover feel the love that he once had or was she merely Hisana's replacement? Byakuya's actions would often tell her that the first answer as correct.

**Please review, very short prologue lol. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. NiiSama

**Here's chapter 1, its quite fluffy, love a bit of fluffiness!**

**I don't own bleach.**

**Warnings: Lemons, violence, angst, language.**

Chapter 1

Nii-sama 

6 months before…

Rukia trotted towards the dining room, cursing as she went. It was ten past eight, and she was late for dinner, very late in Byakuya's book and this is an inexcusable thing. She was breathing hard from her run over to the Kuchiki manor, having previously been in the living world with Ichigo. She had made him promise to remind her to leave at seven so that she could get back and get ready for her prestigious dinner with her brother, but of course, like the baka Ichigo is, he had forgotten and now Rukia was screwed.

"Baka, Ichigo!" She cursed under her breath.

It was the fall at the soul society, not that Rukia had time to notice, but if she had, she would have noticed the leaves dressed in their royal colours and their crispness when trodden on, sounding like a whole symphony of crackles.

Aizen, Gin and Tousen had long left the soul society, leaving them to prepare for the upcoming war the winter after this one coming. That was it, it seemed. Just a little over a year to prepare for the fight of their lives. During this time, head captain Yamamoto had wasted no time in extra training and getting the current captains to help train Ichigo's friends, especially Inoue Orihime. Rukia allowed herself a little smile as she sharply turned a corner, leading towards the dining room; she had grown fond of the sweet red headed girl over the last few months. She however wasn't the only one she had become fond of recently. She blushed and thanked Kami that there was no one around to see. She sighed in relief as she saw the dining room door looming ever closer; however she also feared her Brother's reaction when she would stumble through the door muttering apologies and asking for forgiveness.

As she reached the door, she skidded to a halt and waited a few minutes to catch her breath. She knew Nii-sama would be not amused, far from it in fact; he would be mortified that she looked so rough, like the commoner she was. Her hair was windswept, her Shihakusho was dusty and she was still out of breath, not exactly lady like. She crossed her fingers; hoping he would be light on her punishment, or even better, not punish her at all. She sighed, like that would ever happen.

She closed her eyes as she slowly as she opened the door as gracefully as she possibly could. She was hoping that her graceful, noble entry would reduce the blow somewhat as Byakuya would, hopefully, see how hard she was trying to be the noble lady she should be. She slipped inside quietly before taking her place opposite him at the large oak table. Rukia kept glancing up at him, breaking the gaze which otherwise was upon her placemat, which wasn't particularly interesting as she had seen it for fifty years now, a change was seriously needed.

"Where have you been, Rukia?" Byakuya cut across the table, making her jump, as he had not moved in the past five minutes.

Rukia felt the electricity cut through her as they made eye contact. The table was large, separating them by quite a distance as table go, but even this far away she could feel his secret zealous self. She shuddered; she had noticed a change in him lately. Since being saved from death and the soul society was currently at a more peaceful time, he had had more free time and unbeknown to her, he had been interested in her. He had been less cold to her of late, more talkative and she had even seen him smile, albeit small and lasting only a second. She had also noticed which was most worryingly of all, her feelings towards her 'brother'. She had become aware of his body, broad and muscular, not that she saw him much but she had seen his thin night robe over his chiselled chest, and she was attracted to it. Rukia Kuchiki was attracted to her brother. The way he walked, strong and dignified, his smell, pungent and striking, his gorgeous face and body, teasing her whenever she was near him and she could only dream of tasting him. The very thought of him made her weak at the knees.

She shook her head; she shouldn't think like this, he was her brother, not some kind of lover. And yet she could shake off this deep feeling she was having, it was desire, lust even, not love. She would never allow herself to be in love, especially not Byakuya. She had heard a drunken Rangiku, which was often, ranting on about how men are asses, and how they fuck you up. Rukia hadn't taken any notice; she liked the men in her life, Ichigo, Renji, Uryu and Chad, then there was her captain and Sentaro and especially Kaien when he was alive, she could say she was in love then, a feeling which was similar to the one she was feeling towards Byakuya. There were the rest of the male captains and Izuru and all the men she knew in the living world and the soul society, they had never 'fucked her up' nor were those men asses towards her. True Ichigo and Renji made fun of her sometimes, but that was just their way. And now there was Nii-sama, a man whom she had an unhealthy attraction.

"Well?" He prompted after a while, making her jump again as she was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama" she apologized profusely, "I was with Ichigo in the living world and I didn't realise the time…I'm sorry Nii-sama…truly sorry…"

"Do what you will," he replied icily as he stood up and walked away. Rukia gazed down at her lap but watched out of the corner of her eyes. She was struck by his stride and passing body, so powerful and mysterious, the fact that Hisana was most likely to have seen him unclothed last made her shudder but it did little to stop her from wanting the same thing as her sister before her. She sighed inwardly, Hisana was his first and only love, and he would never love her or feel anything for her. She was a fool, she still denied being in love, but recently she had felt all these confusing emotions towards him, unfathomable and alien to her.

As Byakuya passed her he kept his eyes fixed upon her, drilling his vision into her and never wanting to look away. He loved her raven hair, desperately wanting to run his fingers through it. He loved her violet eyes, full of the lust for life. He loved her outgoing, hyper sometimes, personality. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she would always stand up for the things she believed in, the people she loved and for herself. He loved her body, she is petite, as was Hisana, yet she isn't fragile or weak like Hisana was, Rukia is strong in her own right and doesn't fall easily. He also loved her voice, calming and collected yet loud and reprimanding at the same time, a good mother's voice, to speak motherly and strict at the same time to keep them in place, and also a voice that he longed would call his name in ecstasy in a state of rapture. He knew it was wrong but he held such desire for his little butterfly that he no longer cared about the boundaries of the adoption and her being his 'sister'. They weren't blood related so it wasn't incest was it? She was the sister of his late wife, no relation what so ever, so why did it feel so wrong?

He continued out of the dining room and smiled inwardly as Rukia sighed behind him, she was expressing emotion, probably anger at his cold behaviour, which made him smile to himself all the more as he imagined her mad face. He made his way to his chambers, desperately wishing that Rukia shared his chambers rather than sleeping half way across the manor.

Upon reaching his room he lay on the grand bed and stared at the ceiling, running the day events through his mind. A usual day at work, do some paperwork, scold Renji for screwing something up, meeting some new recruits and giving his cold hello's to them, and now Rukia being late, which was the most exciting thing to happen today. His thoughts turned to the cause of her lateness, Kurosaki Ichigo. His fist involuntarily clenched at the thought of him and his butterfly together. He knew that they were friends, but was their friendship just so, or was there a stronger relationship? Where they lovers? Did Rukia have a boyfriend already? He shook his head, he should be her boyfriend not him and the possibility that Ichigo had gotten there before him as it were made him clench his teeth and feel anger which he hadn't felt since Hisana passed away. The thought of his inexperience hands running roughly over her made his blood curdle.

He sighed, that was another problem. He felt like he was being unfaithful to Hisana, their vows were, until death do us part, but he still felt like he was betraying her, especially since he was lusting after her little sister. He knew that it was silly, Hisana was long gone and he should be happy but it just felt wrong. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he didn't love her but she was so like Hisana, and so different. Was his love merely love for Hisana but redirected towards Rukia because they were similar? No he did love Rukia, her carefree nature and spunky behaviour. It had taken him a while to come to grips with his obsession with his sister. At first, like the callous man he was, he had brushed it away, he did not fall in love, not since Hisana, his love had died with her.

But over the following months he was realised he had softened somewhat, he had stopped punishing her for her reckless behaviour, her curfew was getting later and later and he no longer pushed her to be a proper noble. Of course he did command and instruct her when she was particularly un lady like at the dinner table or when she was running around like a blue arsed fly but that didn't stop him from wanting to instruct her at other times as well.

The problem was, when Byakuya Kuchiki fell in love, her fell in love. He wasn't one to fall head over heels quickly but when he did, it was dying, unbelievable and mind-blowing love. And his love was directed towards Rukia, his sister.

xxxxxxx

Rukia wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her fragile frame, conserving the heat and keeping herself warm as she walked to Byakuya's room. She cursed the moronic heater in her room, had to snuff it, didn't it? Especially on a chilly night like tonight! All the other rooms were unused and dusty and no amount of blankets and quilts could keep her warm. She was hoping that he was still up; it was eleven so it was late, as she needed to ask him where the spare heater was kept or whether he had more blankets she could borrow. She suddenly shuddered; he would truly kill her for being up this late and for disturbing his rest.

Mind you, he had been soft on her of late, which made her wonder even more. He had been less strict over the past few months and his behaviour could be seen as erratic or jumpy in a weird way. Like today for instance, she knew he ate little despite being able to maintain such a body, but today he ate smaller than his usual small amount and it was beginning to worry her slightly. She sometimes felt like his gaze was upon her, staring at her like some kind of prized horse, she also sensed his presence being ever closer to her, like when he checks up on her every night while she is asleep. She only knew this as she had faked being asleep and listened intently as he watched her for a few minutes before sighing and going back to his room.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as she silently slid open the door after she had reached her brothers room. She took a deep breath, her heart beating ten to the dozen as she stumbled across the room to hover over Byakuya's bed. She gasped a little upon seeing him, he sleeps? She immediately rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, of course he sleeps, and he is like every other Shinigami, they all sleep, so he is no exception. But still, she thought she would never see him asleep, she smiled as he looked so peaceful and tranquil. His Kensaikan was out and his hair fell upon his face, making him even more gorgeous and pumping desire for him through her all the more. She shook her head, she shouldn't think this way, he was her brother, all be it sexy one.

"Nii-sama," she whispered, her heart pounding and she could barely hear her own words over the roaring of blood in her ears. She watched him intensely as he slept, she had never seen him so peaceful and at ease. It made her smile to see her brother so.

"Byakuya Nii-sama" she whispered again, hoping and dreading to wake him. He shifted slightly, disturbing his peaceful self, "Oh Nii-sama…"

Rukia blushed and hid her cheeks with her hands, shivering a little from the nippy night air. She removed one hand and bravely slid hers into his, which was outstretched and inviting. She gasped as his hand closed around hers and he pulled her to him. She couldn't resist his movements as his sheer strength overpowered her weak form. Her eyes opened wider and her heart was beating harder then ever. She was pulled onto the bed so that she was kneeling beside him.

Sleepily, he propped himself up on one elbow, knowing full well that it was her but pretending to be confused so that she wouldn't catch on.

"Rukia?" He asked making her jump a little.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama," she said quietly, "The heater stopped working and I wanted to know if there are any spare blankets or quilts because mine aren't thick enough…"

Byakuya shook his head; he smiled inwardly to himself but kept a straight face. He knew where they were kept and which ones were the thickest but this was better; she would have to share his bed, finally!

"There aren't any," he lied as he dropped back to the bed but keeping a tight grip on her so that she was close to him. He smirked to himself, they were only inches apart, and he loved it, he was so desperate to close the gap and taste her for the first time, see if her lips are as soft as he had imagined in all of his many erotic fantasies about her.

"Nii-sama!" She gasped as he pulled her into bed with him, tucking the quilt around the two of them so that they were warm and toasty. Her heart was banging against her chest as she was pulled into the strong arms of Byakuya and she was short of breath.

"You'll have to share my bed if you want to keep warm," he half whispered.

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but she soon closed it again. Why the need to protest? This was what she wanted, to be loved by Byakuya. She frowned, he didn't love her, and his love was the love of a brother not as a real lover. She blushed as he tucked her head under his chin and pulled her even closer so that their bodies were touching. Her eyes opened wider as she realised that he was only wearing boxers. He had no robe on to cover his toned chest or his strong legs.

"I-I'm too hot," she whimpered into his chest.

"Yes," Byakuya smiled, "You are."

Rukia stiffened; she knew he was agreeing that her temperature was questionable but she couldn't help but think his tone of voice meant something else entirely. Rukia brushed off the feeling as she undid her dressing gown, blushing as she did so as she was only wearing a strappy top and shorts.

Byakuya was beaming to himself; she was in his bed, halleluiah! All his, warm and snugly with him, it was like being on cloud nine, except she wasn't naked, that would have been a very sweet cherry on top of the already very sweet cake. He held his breath as she took off her nightgown and smiled at her innocence of wearing cute little shorts and a top that showed her curves. Oh gods how he wanted to caress her tummy and breasts, how he itched to kiss her for the first time and take her to bed properly. He entangled one leg with hers and heard her gasp. "_Wait, control yourself"_ he cursed himself, he was so desperate for her and yet he couldn't rush into it as she probably didn't even see him like that, he was her brother, even though there was no blood relation and she was only adopted. But still, she's the innocent little sister and he is the perverted older brother. He sighed but gave a small smile as she relaxed in his grip a little.

"Arigato, Nii-sama," she whispered. The very word, Nii-sama, was like a knife that stabbed him every time she said it; he would have to fix that. To her he would no longer be "Nii-sama" but "Byakuya-sama" or just "Byakuya".

"Sleep, Rukia," he urged as buried his head in her raven hair.

"Hai, Nii-sama," she replied as she clenched her eyes shut and tried to sleep.

Byakuya felt her body relax further and her breathing regulate, feeling her warm exhales against his chest, tickling him a little as he smelled her scented hair. He sighed happily, certain that she was asleep, "I want you so much, Rukia."

Rukia frowned a little, she was half asleep and she could already see her dreams, reflecting on things in the back of her mind, but she could have sworn she had heard him say he wanted her. She yawned and shook her head, ok, so he had said that he wanted her but he was probably talking in his sleep and he had meant to say Hisana as he was dreaming, even though, deep, deep down she knew he had said her name. And even if he hadn't meant it, it was enough to make her smile.

She welcomed sleep and let it consume her, in the loving arms of her Nii-sama. Following Rukia, Byakuya soon fell asleep, cradling his beloved Rukia.

**Please review, also flame if you must. Hope you like it!**

**In the next chapter: Rukia has a fall and who is there to catch her? (yeah, i think u guess it...)**


	3. A Clumsy Fall

**Hi, soooo sorry for the long update, have lots of collage work and my other story so did this as quick as i cud! **

**I don't own bleach.**

**Warnings: Lemons, lime, violence, language, (incest) if u consider it, i don't but its up to you!**

Chapter 3

A Clumsy fall

The day after the event with her brother was a very traumatic one for Rukia. During this time she had gotten no work done in the office. Afraid she was sick, captain Ukitake had suggested she go home as he failed to see the point in staying at work if one is feeling ill or depressed. She quickly shot down his proposal in flames, as she was terrified of running into Nii-sama, who was the root of her turbulent feelings.

What was that last night? Ok, so maybe it was a brotherly love that had compelled him to pull her into bed, sharing body heat and all that. However last time she checked, brothers didn't reveal to their sisters that they want them, and in more ways than one she suspected. She felt a wave of anticipation as soon as she heard his name and felt her strong desires when she smelt his spicy scent. This was pathetic; she refused to give in to her urges and refused to have anything to do with her Nii-sama.

She spent the rest of the day sulking in the office, helping with the new recruits and steering well clear of her captain, as he would send her home in a heartbeat. However she couldn't freeze the time like she could objects and Shinigami and soon enough it was time to go home. She cursed the setting sun, which normally she loved as the sky displayed the stunning reds and oranges.

She shook her head while she dragged her uncomprehending feet along the floor, making scuffling sounds and marks in the dust. She sighed loudly and wanted nothing more than to flop to the ground like a bad tempered child and wallow in the embarrassment of her situation.

"Why?" She groaned angrily as she dug her heels into the ground. She frowned and looked at the ground, thoroughly pissed off with herself and her brother. Stupid man, she thought, why'd he have to do that? Pulling her into bed with him with such force, strong and tender at the same time, who does he think he is? She cringed at the thought of his almost bare body wrapped around her fragile frame, enveloping her and rubbing his scent on her during the course of the night.

She openly cursed him, and yet she loved it, so much so that she could barely think of anything else. Oh gods, it had felt good, but being so close to him made her weak at the knees and her heart thunder in her chest.

"Stupid, Nii-sama!" She cursed loudly again.

"Rukia," Byakuya called out from behind her, as if on cue, the wrong cue. Rukia jumped ten foot in the air and cried out in alarm before turning her head slowly and meeting his gaze, which to her surprise was not full of anger for cursing him, but full of care and, curiosity was it? She didn't know but it was enough to keep her gaze for a few seconds. She abruptly looked away as her mind exploded with her thought of him during the day, many of the far from decent and some of them damn right awful.

She held her breath as she waited his wrath and looked around impatiently as he was delaying his punishment, which he would have been all too happy to give her, just not the type she was thinking about.

"Don't be late home," he warned as he brushed past her deliberately and walked ahead of her. Rukia shuddered, but not from the cold, but from him as she looked down. His body language had been icy towards her, like usual and like he is to everyone else, and yet, his eyes expressed something else, something she simply couldn't fathom. It terrified her, his contradictory moods and signs; they were driving her round the bend and the only thing she wanted to crash her body into was his. She blushed and looked up to find he had vanished from sight, obviously he had flash stepped home and she should probably do the same.

She gulped almost before tracing the steps of her brother, holding back a little in case she ran into him. Fortunately, however, she did not.

xxxxxxx

"H-How was your day, N-Nii-sama?" Rukia managed to say at the dinner table that night.

Byakuya clenched his fists under the table, it took all his will power not to correct her and confess his mounting lust for her. Kami, when the hell will she stop saying that name?!

"It was good," he mumbled, "_Because all I thought about was you."_

"It was good, good," she stressed the good innocently.

"Yes," Byakuya said, desperately trying and failing not to make this conversation have the sexual double meanings, "Very…good."

"Well, I was good as well," she replied without thinking.

Byakuya almost chocked and his eyes widened at her innocence and her not knowing what she was really saying.

"My day, I mean," she said hastily, seeing her brothers reaction, "I was good at the office today; it was good, very good!"

Rukia looked down and stared at her food, having lost her appetite but still having her strong _other_ appetite which made her curse under her breath, her drive was getting higher by the day.

"What did you do today?" He asked, which surprised her, he normally never asks her how she is feeling never mind about her day and what she did.

"I um…_fantasized_...helped with the new recruits, _pictured you everywhere I went… _organised some paperwork I er, er…"

She stopped as Byakuya got up and apparently stopped listening to her as he had a smug look on his face. She had been reduced to one-syllable words as he walked past her and she continued to babble like an idiot.

"Do not retire too late," he advised her as he exited the dining room. He smiled all the way to Rukia's room where he removed the various plugs and sockets from her heater that he had had temporarily 'fixed' where she was out, Rukia was going to have another cold night. He grinned cheekily; feeling like a love-struck teenage boy again as he made off with her cables and stashed them in his private wardrobe.

Meanwhile, Rukia bolted down her dinner, it was cold but she was starving and didn't care as she found it impossible to eat in front of Nii-sama. She was scared that she would spill rice down her and look like a fool, or get sauce on her face, even though she wished she would so he could have the pleasure of licking it off. She sighed, like that would ever happen. She pushed her now empty plate aside before she stood up and stretched, clicking her elbow joints and rotating her hands. She slowly walked back to her own room, taking Nii-sama's advice of getting an early night and fumbled to find the switch of her heater. She changed quickly, using the darkness to shield her before climbing into bed.

After a few minutes, she was as cold as ever and threw back her thin sheets to stumble over to her heater, only to then groan as it was emitting no heat or anything for that matter. She grumbled before dragging her body to her brother's room, where he was impatiently waiting for her.

xxxxxxx

Rukia shifted slightly between the crisp, white sheets and yawned before slowly opening her eyes. She furrowed her brow a little as something heavy and warm was laying over her. She turned her bleary eyes towards the window and soon turned back as the light hit her. She then took a few minutes to wake herself up before gasping in horror at her predicament. Byakuya was half laying over her, half of his body over hers and the other half on the bed next to her. His arms were flung out, and one was covering her, penning her in almost. She could feel his heat, contradicting his icy demeanour and she could feel his toned chest against her nightshirt, which unfortunately for her, was thin, there may as well have been nothing there.

"Nii-sama," she whispered in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

He stirred but did not wake, much to her disappointment. But was it really disappointment? Wasn't this what she really wanted? She kept quiet as she rethought her state. She was in a large cosy bed with the man she wanted most in the world, half lying over her and trapping her in what could be seen as protection. She turned her head a fraction so that she was looking at his gorgeous and peaceful face as he was facing her and touched his ear with the tip of her nose, just to see what would happen. Nothing. Her spine tingled a little; she was enjoying this after all. She relaxed again and looked down at his bare shoulder that was currently on her neck and smiled cheekily. There isn't any harm in experimenting is there? She touched his shoulder with the tip of her tongue and quickly relaxed again, trembling with nerves. Nothing. It took all her might not to continue, he was her brother after all. She smiled, she had never tasted skin before or felt the warmth on her tongue until now, and she liked it.

Byakuya took his turn to move and opened his eyes slowly to see Rukia awake and in a world of her own. She was deep in thought and had failed to notice he was awake. His eyes widened a fraction as he felt half of her fragile body beneath his but he did not move however and she didn't seem to be objecting. His thoughts were realised when he felt her delicate fingertips run across his arm soothingly. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling, he didn't care that it was his sister whom was doing this. He smiled inwardly as her fingers reached the very bottom of his palm, her arms were little and that was as far as they could reach. Without thinking he closed his hands over the tips of her finger and held them tight while she gasped loudly.

He slowly opened his eyes again and pretended to wake up, "Rukia?"

"Nii-sama!" She cried in surprise, "Did I wake you? Please forgive me!"

Byakuya reluctantly prised himself away from her and lay next to her, cursing all the way, "You're forgiven. I did not realise we were in such a predicament."

Rukia blushed madly but flinched at his normal cold and harsh tone, she should be used to it by now but it wasn't the tone she was seeking. She jumped out of bed lickety-split and bowed whilst apologizing before dashing out of his room.

Byakuya sighed and banged his fist onto the pillow next to him. It was warm; it was Rukia's pillow or had been, "God damn it!"

xxxxxxx

Rukia stood at her captain's desk, trembling a little, she hadn't stopped since that morning, she wasn't cold, she was just shaken up. The papers were shaking in her small hands, making rustling sounds and pissing Jūshirō off slightly.

"Look, Rukia," he said calming before the noise made him snap, "Why don't you have the rest of the day off?"

Rukia shook her head hastily but said nothing, prompting him further, "I don't know why you're so reluctant to go home but you're not getting any work done here so I suggest you take it home so you can relax a little. Perhaps I should have a word with Captain Kuchiki that you're not doing so well…"

"No," she almost cried, making him jump, "I mean, I'm ok, no need to worry him!"

He nodded and kept his work whilst Rukia gathered up her things and excused herself before returning home, dragging her feet all the way, she would have to face the music sometime.

xxxxxxx

Later that night, Rukia peered around the corner, her heart thumping as she strained her eyes to check whether the coast was clear. She sighed in relief as she neither saw nor heard head nor tail or her brother before she scuttled quietly to the supply closet. She swiftly nabbed an inkpot as she had run out of ink and she still had a few remaining articles to trudge through and make note of for her captain. She bolted back out of the closet and rushed back to her room, keeping her eyes peeled for him, as she wanted to avoid any confrontations.

She smiled as she reached the solace of her room and slammed the door shut after her before turning up the heater she had luckily found in the basement and sat comfortably in her room. She glared evilly at her work, she was bored and would rather run into Nii-sama than carry on, and that was saying something! She held the tip of the brush up to her bottom lip as she thought. She reflected on her day, that morning to be precise. Her eyes became heavy and her eyelids drooped subconsciously as she recalled her brothers firm and warm body partially covering hers, his skin on her tongue and nose, oh god, it was killing her, torturing her inside, playing with her mind until she would snap.

She suddenly opened her eyes as there was a knock at the door; she glanced at the clock, dinner time, her stomach rumbled at the thought but she quickly put her arms around her stomach, trying to silence the beast that was growling from in her tummy.

"I'm not hungry," she lied casually; figuring it was the servant, "Please tell my brother I will not be joining him."

She sighed in relief at the thought of avoiding him until she soon froze on the spot and held her breath even too sacred to breathe.

"Rukia," Byakuya said from behind the door, nearly making her have a seizure, "Come out please, as your brother I have a right to see to it that my sister is eating regularly."

Rukia relaxed a little, she suddenly felt deflated. The simple words, 'Brother' and 'Sister' had summed it all in one sentence, it was unrequited love. Of course it was, he was still in love with Hisana, and she would always be second place next to her 'goddess' of a sister. She was on the verge of tears but she refused to cry, as she wouldn't get too caught up, too late now.

Byakuya waited through the silence, straining his ears to hear her, what was taking so long? What the hell was she doing in there?

"Rukia," he prompted, his voice a little softer, if that was at all possible.

"Hai, Nii-sama," she said quietly, making Byakuya scowl, that damn bloody word. He backed away from the door and finally saw and heard the door handle, revealing a small and downtrodden Rukia. Her head was down and she was dragging her feet a little.

"What's wrong Rukia?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, Nii-sama," she replied hastily as she walked ahead of him, her head drooped still.

"Don't lie, Rukia," he ordered.

"You wouldn't understand," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Try me," he challenged as he commandeered her hand and spun her around to face him, their noses nearly touching.

Byakuya concentrated on her eyes, not looking at her lips, which he itched to kiss. He searched her eyes and smiled inwardly, he had found it, albeit small. He could sense her fear, her nervousness and her innocence but he could also see the small look of want, the sheer want for him, or so he hoped, he just didn't realise how big this want was at the time. Byakuya revelled to himself, he has always been good at figuring people out with their eyes, and he had a certain way of extracting their feelings with a simple icy glare.

Rukia's heart was pounding ten to the dozen, they were so close, she could smell him again, that punchy smell, she could feel his sheer power in his hand that was tightly wrapped around her own. She was blushing terribly, and she was terrified, terrified to kiss him, terrified she would never have the chance to again. She had never been in such as horrific predicament, should she smash the barrier line that cuts off brother and sister relations or should she keep it well intact and back away now?

Neither of then had chance to do anything as they heard approaching footsteps, making Byakuya release his grip and walk ahead of her as if nothing had happened, only to meet the servant to remind them of dinner.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath, she couldn't keep this up, and something would have to give.

xxxxxxx

The next morning, after spending a night in her own bed, even thought it had been lonely and she had been craving his arms that would wrap around her and pull her in, she, walked out of her room, fully dressed in her Shihakusho and ready to go to the squad barracks.

She was breathing slowly, as the huge pile was teetering, threatening to topple over at any point. She stopped for a few seconds and peered round the pile, as she was unable to look over them, she was walking with no clear line of vision.

She hurried a little, worrying about the time when she cried out in fear as she slipped and fell forwards, weighted down by the papers.

She seemed to fall for ages and saw only black as her eyes were clamped shut; she suddenly felt two hands on her arms which held the stack, which was now beginning to disintegrate and papers were flying around her.

Byakuya braced himself for the fall as Rukia fell with the papers, he hadn't time to do anything else but pull her into him and enfold her waist with his arms and make her drop the pile by releasing one hand and grabbing the pile off her and throwing the papers aside. She pushed her head into his chest, aware that someone was there, she was unsure who.

She finally hit something hard, she as surprised as it wasn't as hard as she had expected and the person groaned, it sounded awfully like Nii-sama.

She eventually lifted herself a little as her hands were firmly on the floor, on either side of her 'knight in shining armour' who had saved her from seriously hurting herself. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped him horror as Byakuya was staring up at her. She tried to sit up a little more but his arms were around her, firmly clamped and unwilling to let go. After a while, she stopped resisting, why would she want to, but why was he doing this? Was it to make sure she was alright?

"That was very foolish of you Rukia," he said quietly.

Rukia's eyes widened, she had been expected a heinous remark in his icy voice, but what she got was a mild statement in an almost caring voice. She was blushing as her had to breath through her mouth a little, as she couldn't get nearly enough air, she was almost suffocating. Her heart was pounding and her face was crimson.

Byakuya smiled inwardly to himself, the papers were everywhere but they could pick them up later, her lips were parted, making it all the harder not to steal a much, much needed kiss.

Rukia was lowering her head involuntarily, bringing them closer rapidly, so much so that their noses were touching and their lips were mere centimetres apart.

"Nii-sama…" she managed to say.

"_Correct her now, do it now, nip it in the bud and make her cry your name"_ his mind begged him.

"Rukia," was all he managed to say before she broke free from his now relaxed grip to bumble about and hurriedly pick up the papers in a tizzy, that by the time he had gotten up, she had already grabbed them all and was rushing to her squad.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, he vowed that next time; he would not hesitate to have his way.

Something would have to give indeed.

**Please review, thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**3 (): wow, very enthusiastic, i am glad you like it!**

**Rukia-hime: Yeah, he deserves to be happy, and he will be! **

**Katzemadchenchan: Thanks, i'm glad it was both hot and fluffy, and Byakuya is clever, scarily so really, and yes it does carry on this way until we get to the present.**

**ByaRukifan: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Pinchafoo: Yes, we need more byaruki! I love the pair!**

**In the next chapter: Things start heating up and Rukia is trapped by the person she least wants to see. **


	4. A Bother's Love

**Hi, fairly quicker update this time, so must continue with my main for a while now! A real turning point this chapter...**

**I don't own bleach.**

**Warnings: Language, Lime, Lemony scenes, Violence, incest (though i don't think it is!) etc.**

Chapter 3

A Brother's Love

It was well over a month since Rukia's close brush with her brother and tension had run rampant throughout the Kuchiki Manor. Rukia had been on constant guard, "Nii-sama watch" as she called it. This basically entailed checking all corners for his presence so she didn't have to run into him, going to bed early, eating dinner quickly, very late at night or sometimes not at all and begging Kiyone and Sentaro to run her errand instead of her when papers needed to be delivered to squad six.

It was safe to say that after a month and a half of this she had run herself into the ground. It was now mid winter and she often shivered from the freezing weather, however she had become thinner and the cold was getting to her. Byakuya had taken notice of her ways; he frowned when he saw her scuttling around the house, avoiding him. He felt like shaking her for her stupidity around him, eating less and looking gaunt with worry. He wanted to rub away the dark circles under her eyes and tell her how much he loved her. If he didn't do it soon, he was afraid he was going to explode, go insane, insane for her, he kinda felt like he already was.

Byakuya picked up the pile of papers and shuffled them as Renji cleared his throat as he stood by the desk. Byakuya handed the papers to him, with his usual disdainful persona before capping his inkbottle and placing his brush down.

Renji bowed before slipping out of the office to deliver the papers to squad one, leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts, he thanked Kami that there were no such things as mind readers.

xxxxxxx

Two hours later, Renji returned with a letter from squad one. He entered the office quietly, to find Captain Kuchiki as his usual aloof self.

"Kuchiki-teichou," he addressed his captain, "A Letter from squad one."

Byakuya nodded before dismissing Renji as he took the firm letter from his vice captain. He looked it over and scowled at the urgent stamp on it and quickly opened it, hoping to throw it to the side for later so that he could think of ways to seduce Rukia instead.

"Shit!" Byakuya cursed to himself as he read the formal letter, this was not happening, it couldn't! God damn it! He pulled a face that could make milk turn sour as he scrunched up the letter and hurled it at the bin, it landed in perfectly but he didn't feel like celebrating his amazing shot.

He banged his fist on the table, full of stress and anger; there was no getting out of this one. He would have to accept the mission, whether he liked it or not, and in this case, definitely not. He just couldn't get up and go to the living world for three weeks like he could before; there were other complications in his life. Who would make sure Rukia ate properly, not that she was at the moment, but who would make sure that she was cared for if she got sick? Who would make sure that she was sleeping at night? Who would be there to care for her if there was a thunderstorm?

He stood up quickly, deciding suddenly on his situation and how he would get himself out of it. He slammed the door behind him, his captains coat swishing malevolently as he went before flash stepping to squad number one.

xxxxxxx

Rukia sat by the brook that had cut its course by running through the squad thirteen barracks. She stared at it idly, barely having the energy to sustain herself. The wind bit through her Shihakusho and made her shiver all the more. She hugged her knees tightly and rested her head on them, conserving what little energy she had.

She felt close to tears, what was happening to her? She hadn't been right since that incident with Nii-sama. She tried to avoid him, yet relished in the idea that he might track her down and have his way. She closed her eyes; she wanted to be at home, in a nice cosy bed, preferably Nii-sama's with his arms around her and his muscular body pressed against her own fragile frame. She allowed herself a weak smile before some loud friends interrupted her.

"Rukia-chan!" Kiyone smiled, a little tipsy, as usual.

"How are you Rukia-chan?" Sentaro asked, also less than sober.

"I'm ok," she replied weakly as she lifted her head.

Kiyone frowned as she saw the girl's dark eyes and bags to match, she looked thin and weak, and not the Rukia she was used to at all. She was almost afraid that if she exhaled, she would blow Rukia over.

"You don't look ok, Rukia," Sentaro pointed out.

"Yes, I fine," she lied, "I'm just tired."

"You're awfully thin," Kiyone said sympathetically, "I've never seen someone so skinny!"

"I'm the same as always," she lied, even though she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"The captain is worried you know!" Kiyone revealed, as if she didn't already know that!

"Yeah," Sentaro said casually, "He said something about contacting captain Kuchiki about you, you know, just to make sure you're eating and sleeping well…"

"WHAT?!" Rukia yelled with all the strength she could muster, making Kiyone and Sentaro jump backwards in fear, "He's talking to N-Nii-sama?!"

"Is t-that a p-problem?" Kiyone whispered.

"N-No," Rukia said quickly, trying to hide her crimson face and her obvious change in attitude when contemplating him, "I was j-just a little put off guard is all!"

Kiyone scowled, something was definitely up, she just didn't know how complex the problem was, and wouldn't know for a very long time.

"Well," Rukia dismissed herself, not wanting to get caught off guard again, "I'm gonna go home, I'm kinda tired."

"Bye Rukia," Sentaro waved her off.

"Get better soon!" Kiyone added after her.

As Rukia walked away she only just realised how hard her heart was beating and how nervous she felt, she was short of breath and felt as tired as ever. Home was the last place she wanted to go, but her throbbing head told her otherwise.

xxxxxxx

"Yamamoto-teichou," Byakuya addressed the wise old captain as he bowed in respect, "I have just received your letter and I am delighted to be accepted for the mission, however, I am concerned for my sister who I feel is not in good health and would not benefit from my absence as I cannot be sure whether she is recovering or worsening her illness."

"Kuchiki-teichou," he said seriously after a while, "I understand how you care for your sister however, your duty as a Shinigami comes first, and you are needed for this mission as you are decisive and sagacious."

Byakuya inwardly groaned before Shigekuni continued, "I am certain your sister is capable of taking care of herself for a few weeks and if you are concerned, I will have her captain check up on her to quell your anxieties."

"Hai," Byakuya said reluctantly, there was no getting out of this one after all, "Arigato-gozaimasu."

Shigekuni gave him the details he already knew, how long he was to stay in the living world, where he was to stay and what he was to do, in other words, three weeks, at Urahara's, vanquish any Arrancar, and when not busy, laze around in a Gigai. He sighed inwardly, he knew where he'd rather be doing instead, spending an eternity in his bed with Rukia, making love to her, and when tired, pulling her close and sleeping with her tucked into him.

He bowed and dismissed himself so that he could prepare for his immediate departure in the morning. He scowled all the way to the Kuchiki house, not bothering to get his finished paperwork and file it, what was the use? He would make Renji do it while he was away. He allowed himself a small smile at his lieutenant's misfortune before pulling his sour face and flash stepping home.

xxxxxxx

Rukia gasped when she felt it, it was Nii-sama. His reiatsu was strong, she could feel it as soon as he entered the estate, powerful and violent and she heard the door slam hard soon afterwards, making her jump in shock, she had never felt his reiatsu this intense before. It made her shake with both fear and desire.

After half an hour of cleaning out her old stuff in the wardrobe she braved a peek outside, just to check Nii-sama was ok and wasn't slicing up all and sundry with Senbonzakura. The coast was clear, she gingerly tiptoed around the house, keeping as quiet as possible, anything to stay out of the firing line.

She sighed in relief as she went to the supply closet to retrieve some tape to bundle up her boxes of stuff she had. She spent a few minutes rummaging through the draws and checking along the shelves until she found it.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed to herself, smiling in her efforts.

However, her smile was soon wiped off her face as she half turned and felt that reiatsu from behind, it was Nii-sama. She froze on the spot, completely unsure of what to do. Her heart had begun to race and nervousness ran rampant through her body, heating up her veins.

"N-N-Nii-s-sama," she managed to whisper as she clung to the tape tightly.

He smiled, not to himself however, to Rukia, making her flinch at the strange action. Normally he wouldn't even think bout doing this, but this was an exception, as he knew that starting from tonight, she would never say the words Nii-sama to him anymore.

"Rukia," he replied, saying her name slowly, teasing her and making her crazy with desire.

Rukia stayed firmly rooted to the spot as Byakuya stepped further into the small closet. She let his essence wash over her, making her weak at the knees and liquefy inside.

"I'm afraid I've got some news," Byakuya said after a while, Rukia's eyes opened further as she realised the bitter edge to his voice, "I will be on a mission for the next three weeks in the living world, so you will be alone in the house until I return."

Rukia held her breath as she heard the words, making her exhale loudly and quickly as he finished. She almost shook her head, as much as she had been avoiding him, she loved that he was there, loved his scent, she loved everything, she loved him.

She gasped loudly as he suddenly pressed her against the wall. She hadn't even seen him flash step up to next to her, never mind about doing this. His palms were flat against the wall on either side of her, pinning her to him. She could feel his heart against her chest; his was beating just as hard as hers. She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes as she inhaled, there it was, better than she had imagined, that scent, his scent.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked quietly after a while, refusing to release her, she wasn't protesting after all, on the contrary she looked like she was enjoying it.

"Hai," she whispered, even though she knew she wouldn't be, three weeks was three weeks too many.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes unsure where they could take the conversation to, even though Byakuya knew where he wanted to take Rukia, and Rukia knew where she wanted to be taken.

"Nii-sama," she carefully whispered again, making him desperate to correct her all the more.

"Don't…call…me…that," he said slowly as he hoisted her up and onto his hips so that they were now eye level. She gasped as she stared into his dark eyes and tried to make sense of what he had meant.

"Nii-" she started to say but stopped herself as she obeyed his command. She was unsure what to call him, if she couldn't call him big brother then what should she call him? Not that they could hardly call themselves brother and sister; they had crossed that fragile line ten minutes ago.

Byakuya nodded his head a fraction, willing her to go on and giving her an answer.

"B-Byakuya…" she whispered making him explode inside, she sounded better than he had imagined she would at saying his name. He leant in quickly and captured her lips with his, kissing her expertly and making her freeze, she had never kissed before.

"Relax," he pulled away to whisper in her ear.

Rukia nodded and tried to relax a little as Byakuya nibbled her ear and began to kiss her exposed neck, sweeping over her skin and nipping her in places, making her jump and squeak small noises. Byakuya chuckled as he stopped for a few seconds, she was so innocent but he knew she was enjoying is as she had closed her eyes and had a look of sheer pleasure on her face.

He lifted his head and caught her in a kiss again, except this time she was relaxed and ready for him. She kissed him back after a while and didn't care to realise that her hands were threading through his hair. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance and relished inside as she deepened the kiss and allowed him.

She had already begun to remove his blasted Kensaikan, which were getting in the way, when he brought her away from the wall and started to make off with her into his room. She was filled with both nerves and lust, trusting him to be gentle with her, as she didn't complain as to where he was taking her.

"Be gentle with me," she whispered as he kissed her collarbone hard but soon opened her eyes as she heard the emergency bell ring.

"The bell…" she said reluctantly.

"It can wait," he murmured, "You come first."

The pair froze as they heard footsteps approaching; Byakuya panicked and set Rukia down before sorting his ruffled hair while Rukia tightened her already loose sash, thanks to Byakuya, and sorted her marked neck out by pulling her Shihakusho around her closely.

"Kuchiki-sama," one of the servants called from around the corner as Rukia backed away from Byakuya. Byakuya scowled at being interrupted, he was so close. His lust turned to anger and it wouldn't have surprised either of them if steam had come out of his ears.

"Kuchiki-sama," the young man called again as he turned the corner and came across a furious Byakuya and a backing away Rukia who was walking down the corridor rapidly.

"Nani?" He asked gruffly, desperate to dismiss the man and seduce Rukia like he wanted to, kami he could kick himself for not doing this sooner, now he knew that Rukia was as desperate as he was, it made him all the more angry.

"You are needed at the tunnel gate Sir," the servant explained quickly, "An order has been issued from the head captain, and you are to attend to your mission as of tonight. The head captain has allowed ten minutes to get ready for the mission."

Byakuya watched in fury as the young man bowed and excused himself as the bell continued to ring. He turned on his heels and sped after Rukia who was already standing outside his room, waiting to help him get his things together.

She had a look of both guilt and disappointment, giving him mixed signals, so she was full of shame for what had just transpired but she was disappointed and wanted more? God women are so difficult! He brushed past her deliberately and took her hand quickly, pulling her in his room with her before letting go again and leaving her in the middle of the room. He hurried around, trying to drown out the bell with his thoughts which carried on in its monotone noise. He took Senbonzakura quickly by his side and searched for his Gikongan and became all the angrier as it has disappeared.

Rukia cleared her throat and held out the soul candy with a small smile as Byakuya continued to rummage around in panic.

"N," she started but stopped herself with a bigger smile, "Byakuya-sama, Hai."

Byakuya turned suddenly and faced her before taking it off her carefully. He placed it in his pocket and stood in front of Rukia who was trying to keep warm as she found it freezing tonight. He bent down and cupped her face in his hands before kissing her gently. The bell prompted him, making him pull away reluctantly. Rukia frowned as he did so, she equally didn't want him to go, and three weeks was a long time.

"Rukia," he said making her look up at him, "Please take care while I'm gone, and I want you to get well. You're awfully thin and tired, eat and sleep is my advice and if you don't, you will be punished."

He had a cheeky smile and a cheeky sparkle in his eyes, making her smile as hard as she could, which was still pretty weakly.

"Farewell," he said quietly before bending down again to kiss her forehead, "I'll see you in three weeks."

"Be safe," she begged as she embraced him tightly and in taking his scent for the last time, well until he returned anyway, tears were beginning to form, "Please come back alive."

"I couldn't leave things like it is Rukia," he assured her and he stroked her raven hair, "We still have to carry on our alone time, and don't think your getting out of it."

Rukia let go of him and wiped her eyes on her sleeves but gave a small laugh at his words.

He gave her a genuine smile, something she had really never seen, before flash stepping away, out of the Kuchiki estate and into the pitch-black night. Leaving her resting against the doorframe, cold and alone.

**Please review! Join the Byaruki fan club too! Thanks for all who reviewed!**

**ByaRukifan : Glad you're enjoying it!**

**lovesanime92: Will try and update as fast as I can! Glad you like it!**

**katzemadchenchan: Yeah, will mention eveyone who reviews! Thanks, glad you think its getting good, it will hopefully get even better when he gets home! **

**Razzberry808: Thanks, i'm happy you are liking it so far!**

**Bluementrit: Lol, thanks for calling it awesome, pleased you really like it!**

**Silver Ice Dragon Princess: Yes we need more fics, so get writing people! I love this couple! Kinda why i am writing this...anyway, yes he hates being called Nii-sama, for obvious reasons, but not any more he aint gonna be called that! Yes, love a bit of tension and forbidden love! The concrete will come soon as their relationship becomes more apparent to the both of them.**

**Rukia-hime: Hehe, I agree, he is definitely bad and smart! **

**rukia death kuchiki: Thanks, pleased you like it!**


	5. Time Apart

**Hi all, i know you're all a little angry with me for not uploading but i did go on holiday for a while and didnt have access to a computer! I also have a lot of work as well to do so that kinda fills up my time! I am really happy you all like this story as much as you do! **

**LOOK HERE: This chapter has NOT been proof read (properly), my editor has only been able to edit half of this chapter and I did the other half, not nearly as good as her editing but there we go, so please excuse me for any typo's or bad grammar. **

**I do not own bleach**

**Warnings: Violence, language, lemons, lime, distress etc.**

Chapter 4

Time Apart

Rukia wandered around the grand house aimlessly, feeling the different materials of the upholstery out of sheer boredom. She glided outside in a swift movement so that she could dip her fingers in the chilled water in the non operational water fountain. She of course had argued the previous summer that the fountain would still be wanted during the winter, whereas Nii-sama had retaliated in his aloof ways, using only an icy stare to make the decision that the fountain was to be turned off during winter, end of.

Rukia allowed herself a small smile, her first one in days; it made her cheeks sore just thinking about smiling. How easy it was then, all that time ago, when there was no tension between the 'siblings,' no whispered promises of love and passion and no confusing situations which left Rukia both breathless and clueless. But now, he was gone and she felt like a lost puppy, unable to do anything and feeling totally helpless, she needed her fix, pronto.

Rukia sighed long and heavy as she walked back inside the warm house, it was starting to get dark, the sun drawing an end to the third day of Nii-sama's absence. She cringed at the name, suddenly remembering how she had been commanded not to call him that, she blushed harder, he would punish her if she did not comply with his departing demands, then again, what kind of punishment was it anyway? She was willing to find out. She passed the familiar rooms, exhausted but restless. Her fingers brushed the brass doorknobs of the rooms she passed, only stopping when she missed one.

She turned abruptly, frowning at the loss of the metal beneath her fingers. She walked slowly to the door with no handle, her eyes widened and she felt a rush of longing and melancholy, it was the supply closet. She hesitantly side stepped past the open door, and into the room, expecting the onslaught of memories. She gasped and fought back the sensation of loss as she spotted the sellotape that she had dropped on that night; it was still on the floor, a light sprinkling of dust coating it. The room was the same as when they had left it, the door was still open, the things on the shelf were still out of place from when she was pinned to the wall and she had knocked the shelf lightly, shuffling the supplies from their original stance. The box was still out of place from when he had kicked it out of his way out with her.

She felt like she was going to drop to her knees, as the strong sensation overwhelmed her and she fought back the threatening tears. She hurriedly tore herself from the room and the memories before staring out into the hall and retracing the path they took. She wandered the trail like an investigator on a murder crime, while picturing it all in her head. Upon reaching place where Byakuya had to drop her she sighed and looked up, only to scowl. His bedroom was so close, only a little further and they would have made it, that fucking bell. She smiled to herself again at her thoughts; it was that very bell that had prevented that action.

She meandered to stand outside his room, toying with herself whether to go in or not, on one hand, it was an invasion of privacy, on the other he hadn't thought twice about invading her privacy, big time. She reached out slowly and felt the cool metal beneath her fingers; she could almost smell his zesty smell from outside. God she needed that smell again, however she felt that is she were to go in and smell it, she was convinced she would pass out. She savoured the relief of the cold metal for several minutes, while she debated with herself. Eventually deciding against it, exhaustion took effect immediately, she had had a long day. Not only did she have trouble at the office as it were, Ukitake had 'pulled a sickey' as it were, not that she could blame him, having an illness as severe as his must be a kick in the teeth. She hated when he was off, the paperwork was colossal, and the new members required Kiyone and Sentaro's training, leaving her to run errands and what not. However, she put it all aside and put up with it as she loved having Ukitake for a captain, when he isn't as ill, he is caring and selfless. He provided her with support and advice. She had may a time wanted to spill the beans to him about herself and her brother, but she even feared what he would think, it is forbidden after all, not only as 'incest' but by the Kuchiki clan and by the rest of the soul society.

She sighed and trudged away, feeling heavy on her feet and incredibly bored. At least he was with her in her dreams. Passing her room, she made for the living room, only to flop into his cosy chair by the fire, which she had taken to sleeping in lately. She buried her face into the fabric and let her feet dangle over the arm rest, warming up by the blazing fire. Rukia inhaled deeply, taking in that scent, a trip, and a nice one. He is like a drug, her drug. She curled up, trying to keep warm, she felt pathetic. Here she was moping around because her 'brother' or so she called him, had left and wasn't returning for two weeks, four days and counting. She was craving his presence 24/7 and she hated herself for it. She hated how much she depended on him, hated what she had become because of him, she had even told herself she hated him, but she knew that was a lie, on the contrary she knew she loved him, which is why she was in this predicament.

Rukia jumped a little as the ancient clock chimed its proverbial tune from deep within the hallway outside. She yawned; it was late, midnight even. Two weeks, three days. She made a mental note in her head to cross the previous day off on her calendar, one thing to look forward to in the morning. She curled tighter as the fire waned and the small embers licked at the last piece of wood, before it snuffed out completely, just in time to see Rukia fall into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxx

Light poured into large room the following morning, making Rukia twitch and squirm around the chair. She clenched her hand subconsciously and inhaled deeply before her eyes flickered open just in time for her to sit bolt upright and survey her surroundings. She placed her shaky hand over her thumping heart as she exhaled slowly. It was only a dream, she reassured herself. She held her hand up to block the light as she turned to slide off the chair, not wanting to leave its solace.

Her heart was still erratic when she walked back to her own room. She looked at her un-slept-in bed, it looked cold and uninviting. She quickly threw her clothes onto it as she became aware of the time. She changed quickly and headed out, not caring to notice one major problem.

She dragged her feet all the way to the barracks, shattered and on edge. Kaien had infiltrated her dreams again last night; she reckoned it was to do with Nii-sama's absence. Mind you, everything has to do with his absence, she thought wistfully. It was true, her sense of security was missing, no one to protect her from her inner turmoil, that never failed to erase from her memories. She lightly kicked a nearby stone; neither having the energy nor the will to kick it harder so that it would travel far.

She continued to look down, resting her chin on her chest while she concentrating on her breathing, anything to get her mind off him. She opened her eyes quickly, smelling a familiar and yet unwanted scent that was usually very much wanted. It was his scent, potent on her skin and as sticky as fly paper, it clung to her. She blushed, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks as she panicked.

"Shit," she cursed, her voice a trembling whisper.

She smelt like her brother, oh kami, it's the apocalypse. Someone is bound to swish past her and catch the scent, she fretted. She cursed herself for over sleeping, she should have showered or something, that was the reason she did partly sleep in, she had bathed the previous night, not needed to get up so early to have one in the morning. But she really hadn't banked on smelling like him. She had no perfume or deodorant to cover it up, and she was already too late to go back home.

She pondered for a few seconds, producing story and story for the reason, cleaning out his room? Maids didn't do the laundry so her clothes stayed under his for too long and the scent never washed out? A little far fetched but it was something, one had to work. Her thoughts wandered however, is this what she would smell like after a night with him? She hoped so; it would be the only time that she would want to smell like him anyway. She sort of wished that that were the explanation this time around. She sighed before snapping out of her thoughts as the bell signalled nine; she was later than she thought.

xxxxxxx

"What's wrong Rukia? You've been acting awfully depressed lately and you haven't been yourself for ages!" Kiyone asked sympathetically as she walked Rukia to the office building within the complex system of the squad thirteen barracks.

"Oh no," Rukia lied, even though she wasn't fooling anyone, "I'm fine."

"Well if you're going to lie at least come up with something better than that!" Kiyone pointed out in a harsh tone. She soon regretted it though as Rukia just stared at the ground harder and sunk lower into her depression.

"I'm sorry," Kiyone apologized suddenly, "I'm just concerned, but I know a way to cheer you up!"

"Huh?" Rukia muttered as she looked up, her eyes large, watery gems.

"Well, we could have girls' night in but I guess your brother would object to all the girls running around the house…then again, maybe not…" Kiyone winked at Rukia, who in turn forced a laugh. Her legs turned to jelly and her face a chalky colour, don't have a breakdown, don't have a breakdown, she pleaded with herself. Oh Kami, she felt like she was going to collapse at the sound of him.

"I um," she managed to say, her voice shaky, "I um, I'm not really sure that h-he would let the house, er, be used like that, even though h-he isn't home…"

"Even more reason to sleep over now!" Kiyone exclaimed.

"I guess," she said hesitantly, not overly impressed by the offer, really she only wanted to go home and sleep in his chair again, "But I'm way too tired to have a sleepover!"

"Fine," Kiyone huffed, "I suggest a big tub of ice cream, some chick flicks and a buddy."

"Hm," Rukia pondered, "That doesn't sound half bad, that might help, thanks Kiyone."

"Its ok," she replied happily, "I also have some magazines and manga books for you to read, they're really funny and sweet at the same time."

"Yeah that would be good, bed time reading I suppose."

"Uh huh," she smiled, "I'll see you later, Sentaro and I have some lectures to do, new recruits and all, I'll leave the stuff on your desk, 'kay?"

Rukia barely had chance to say thanks before Kiyone zipped off in a heartbeat. Rukia allowed herself a rare smile, maybe she would enjoy the change in routine, and it would give her something to do, rather than pine after Nii-sama constantly. She wondered whom she could ask, well Rangiku was fully booked up with Izuru, the pair have been going out now for some time, Nanao was running around after her captain, only a matter of time before they got together, Momo was in Rukongai, visiting her and captain Hitsugaya's grandmother, Nemu was with her father and Rukia was far too afraid to venture into that frightening place, Yoruichi had run off somewhere…she sighed. She was much to tired to visit Ichigo or Renji either. Come to think of it, why did Kiyone suggest a sleepover when half the girls are missing? She shook her head, perhaps solitude would help, it was me, myself and I, she thought.

Upon reaching the office building, she rushed through work before picking up her stuff and signing out early for the day, she had some stuff to buy and films to rent. As she walked out, she placed her chin on her neck and inhaled again, still the same scent, she closed her eyes on the exhale, feeling that bit closer to him already.

xxxxxxx

The ice cream store was lined with brightly coloured tubs of the frozen treat. Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla- the classics, Bubblegum, Butterscotch, Toffee, Mint, Cookie Dough, Cherry, Raspberry Ripple and some she hadn't even heard of or even imagined could exist. She repeatedly lifted her hands to grab one, but each time dropped her hands to her side, and shook her head unable to choose one. She paced around the vast store again; it was a good time waster but the boorish clerk shot her warning glances every two minutes in the hopes to nudge her out of the shop so that he could continue watching his soap opera.

Taking the hint, Rukia flitted over to the previous section, adjacent to the topping station where packets of gummy candy hung from neat hooks, tempting and inviting. She removed a large tub of Cookie Dough ice cream from the freezer and scooped up her various candy pieces before purchasing her spoils and making a hasty retreat.

The trip to the movie rental store wasn't successful either, for one it was packed and two, Rukia had never seen a chick flick in her life and ended up in a completely wrong section. She asked for help and sighed in relief as a young girl steered her in the right direction. She looked down in embarrassment and thanked the girl quietly as she walked away. She kept her head low, she only had to go and miss the colossal sign that sectioned the chick flick area. She browsed the shelves, casting her eyes over the Japanese soap operas, western movies and animated movies with pretty girls on the covers. She furrowed her eyebrows several times; unsure which film was the safest bet. She pulled out several cases and read the back synopsis before returning them, unsatisfied with their storyline. After twenty minutes, the store had cleared somewhat and she had successfully chosen the first season of a soap opera, _Crystal Secrets._

xxxxxxx

Rukia gasped loudly, the spoon in her hand dropped into the half empty ice cream bucked on her lap with a clatter. She held her breath as she stared at the television, the images flickering in front of her making the light levels fluctuate.

"_Shhhh, its ok Haruhi, I'm here for you."_

"_But," _the brunette girl whimpered, "_What will they say? We could get…k-killed for this…Akito…"_

"_I would never allow that," _Akito soothed as he stroked her hair, "_We have to do it now…while we have the chance… we'll tell Asuna, she will help…"_

Haruhi broke down in tears at this point, making Rukia grip the edge of her seat, oh, kami, kami, Haruhi has to get help, she thought. Rukia took her now melting ice cream and tore her eyes away from the screen so that she could find the remote and pause it. She stood up abruptly and rushed to the freezer, replacing the sticky treat and returning the candy to the fridge. Flash stepping back to the couch; she threw herself onto it, barely making a noise with her light weight, before pressing play to watch her gripping program.

"_Akito…what are you do-"_ Haruhi started to say.

Rukia gasped and clutched the couch as she watched Akito crush his mouth against Haruhi's. Damn, she thought, this is what I wanted to avoid, a reminder of what I am missing myself. She scowled, but was too intrigued to stop watching now.

"_I need you, Haruhi, not want, need…"_

"_Akito…I love you…"_

Rukia gasped and held her hand over her mouth as Akito placed Haruhi on his bed and lingered over her. Rukia stared wide eyed at the screen not wanting to miss a second. A little obsessive, but at least it was taking her mind off the loneliness.

xxxxxxx

To polish off a good evening, after watching four hours worth of _Crystal Secrets_, Rukia settled down in her bed, a change for once, though it didn't feel the same as sleeping in his chair. She rubbed the back of her neck, massaging the crick she was starting to get in it. She snuggled down, feeling refreshed from her bath and warm from her snugly quilt. She flicked through the magazines, reading articles of real life stories from the rukon district, often told by teenagers, who she couldn't help but sympathise with, she know far too well what Rukongai is like. She read her horoscope, nothing to write home about, just the usual, meet an old friend, run into a bit of money, and look out for 'him'. She smiled dryly, she knew who 'he' was and yes, she was looking out for him.

She then turned to the manga books Kiyone had lent her and flicked through the drawings, stopping now and then to catch snippets of dialogue. She yawned as she read the volume with slight interest, an interesting story, she admitted.

It had not been ten minutes before Rukia had drifted into a light and uneasy sleep, leaving the light on, book in her hand, on the page where she had been reading.

xxxxxxx

"Half way there," Rukia sighed as she checked her calendar. It had been one week since her night in and it had been the same as the first week, slow. Painfully so. During this time, she had rented the rest of the soap opera, relished its scandalous ending and had moved on to various others like it. She had grown fond of her nights in as it took up most of her time and provided some decent distraction. She grabbed her things on the way out, walking hastily as she was late again- a habit she had gotten herself into.

She stepped into the crisp spring air, the sakura blossoms were in bloom, lighting up the Kuchiki front gardens. She looked down, away from them, they were his trees.

After ten minutes of walking she stopped to look around the crowded streets, searching for her friends whom she was to meet to go shopping with after a substantial amount of coaxing from Rangiku, that is. She stood on her tiptoes and scowled, if only she was a little taller. She continued to look around until she heard her name being called by a familiar friend. She smiled a little and waved as she caught sight of Rangiku, Yoruichi, Momo, Nanao and Nemu. Rangiku beckoned her over excitedly and greeted her when she met them by the shopping mall.

"Rukia!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been for the last five weeks?"

"Oh," Rukia forced a small laugh, "Well since N-Nii-sama left to go on his mission, I have been staying indoors lately. You know, to take care of the house and stuff and before he went away I was tired a lot so I stayed in…so guess I haven't had a chance to go out really…"

"Oh yeah," Nanao remembered, "Captain Kuchiki is in the living world isn't he, when does he return?"

"A week and a half," Rukia said quickly without thinking, making her immediately blush.

"Uh…huh," Rangiku slowly replied.

"It must be sibling love," Momo piped up, "Like me and lil' Shiro."

Rukia went rigid and the colour drained from her face, sibling love? Had they figured her out? How? Wait, back up, "_Like me and lil' Shiro…"_ well what was Momo and captain Hitsugaya's relationship? She shook her head and watched as Momo blushed at captain Hitsugaya's name.

"Are you ok, Rukia?" Nemu asked quietly.

"Yeah, are you sick? You look awfully pale," Nanao interjected.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rukia lied, "Just tired."

"Yeah you look a little tired," Rangiku admitted.

Rukia just shrugged as they began to walk into the mall, pushing past the revolving doors and hitting the instant warm air that heated Rukia's cold body, returning some of her colour with it.

"So you and your brother have a good relationship, right?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Rukia said casually, "You could say that."

"Well that's good," Momo smiled as she picked up a dress from the rack before examining it, "At least you get on well."

"More than you could ever imagine," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"Ne," Rangiku said as she pulled out a tiny skirt, "Do you think Izuru would like this?"

She held it against her hips and jiggled it from side to side while laughing. Rukia smiled but was shocked that such tiny skirts weren't criminal.

"I bet it would look good on Momo," Yoruichi grinned with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes, "Just imagine what little Hitsugaya would think if you walked into his office wearing this little number."

"I can imagine what my captain would say," Nanao murmured wryly, "The pervert."

Rukia looked down, embarrassed, what would Nii-sama say? Would he like that sort of thing?

"What about you, Rukia?" Nemu asked as she eyed up the camisoles before she flicked through them, "Do you have a boyfriend or anyone whom you like?"

"No," Rukia said quickly and rather loudly as she looked up rapidly and blushed as all eyes were upon her, "No, I don't like anyone."

The girls stared at her for a few seconds, utterly confused at her forceful answer, there was something going on here.

"Um, Rukia, honey," Rangiku asked gently, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"No," Rukia said carefully, even though her heart was pounding and nervousness percolated through her.

"Are you sure?" Nanao coaxed, "Because you've been acting kind of jumpy lately and I heard that comment about your brother, is everything all right your household?"

"Yes everything is fine, I'm just a little irritable because I'm tired," Rukia assured her with a forced smile.

Rangiku frowned as she watched Rukia pass this off as nothing, for now she would let it slide but something was definitely up and she wanted to know what.

Yoruichi, looking from Rukia to Rangiku and back again saw the immediate questioning of Rangiku in her facial expression and the embarrassment of Rukia in her blushing face. "Ok, let's go and get some crêpes from the food hall, they look really good on the poster add!"

The girls nodded in agreement and made their purchases, Momo buying a halter top, Rangiku buying 'the' skirt and Nanao buying a t-shirt. Rukia sighed in relief at the sudden change in topics and activities. She looked over to Yoruichi who was already watching her. Rukia smiled at her, thanking her for the kind act but soon felt her heart stop as Yoruichi winked at her and grinned her usually cheeky grin.

She was going to have to be more careful, at all costs.

xxxxxxx

It was safe to say the shopping trip was successful; she had managed to catch up gossip with her friends, kill another day as the time apart from 'him' was killing her, and her secret was safe – for now anyway.

The next week and a half dragged just as slowly as the previous ones, slowly but with each passing day, she looked forward more and more to crossing each day off her calendar as it came and becoming more excitable each day. However, one thing that the girls had said later that day when they went shopping stuck in her mind and sent it reeling. Has your brother got a girlfriend? She had answered no at the time, keeping it under wraps, not that she could call herself that or could she? Well maybe he will find a girl in the living world, Nemu had said, I've heard about it before.

"A girl in the living world, huh?" Rukia said lightly to herself, reminding herself of the conversation. She stared up at the ceiling as she lay in bed, running it back over and over, any more and she would have acute paranoia. Only five days to go, but surely things couldn't have changed since then, right?

**Please review! Thank you all who did review, it makes me happy! I feel sorry for Rukia she has been so lost without him, lets hope he comes home soon!**

**lovesanime92: Thanks for the review! I know it was mean to send him on a mission!**

**ByaRukifan: Glad you are enjoying it! Hehe, yeah they finally kissed.**

**: Thank you, glad to be in your good books, yep, join the byaruki army!**

**Byakushi!: Thanks, im happy you love it, lol, the bell, everyone hates it!**

**Bluementrit: Yay, glad you think its sweet and pleased you love it, again, damn bell!**

**Silver Ice Dragon Princess: Hehe, dont worry more lime and stuff coming up! Bell, hehe, but he will be home sooner than you think!**

**Jolene : Wow, that is a lot of times, thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Yes, he is damn cheeky, but she loves it really!**

**Secret Starr: I know, i'm bad for not updating sooner! Thanks for the review!**

**realityfling18: Wow, you reviewed sooo many times! yay, im so happy, thank you! Yes don't worry there is more forbidden love on the way, much more :p, hehe that bell again, everybody is so hacked off with it!**

**In the next chapter, yes, someone returns home, and Rukia is swept away like never before! Next time: A Steamy Situation! (Warning way in advance, read next chap at ur own will, it is M for a reason!"**


	6. A Steamy Situation

**I'm back, sorry for the slow upload, again lots of work but here you are hehe. I will not be uploading this one for a little while because i need to focus on my other story a little more but shud have another chap up real soon! :) **

**WARNING: This chapter is a very heavy lime or light lemon, please read at your own will and if you're not old enough then please don't blame me. **

**I don't own bleach**

**This story contains lemons, language, violence, grief, adult themes etc. **

Chapter 5

A Steamy Situation

Tranquillity had descended upon the Kuchiki household, the calm before the storm, Rukia thought, or hoped. It was time and her head was buzzing both excitement and apprehension, while she anxiously awaited the arrival of her brother. Three weeks today, she thought blissfully as she drew a ring around the data signalling Byakuya's return. However, as she left her much unused room, an old fear emerged, what if he didn't feel that way? What if the time in the living world had changed him? Had he met an earth girl to shack up with? She shook her head, she had been over this too many time for comfort, losing sleep over her traumatic head and insecurity. She paced through the house one last time, catching the time and smiling happily. Nine. Then again, she wasn't sure what time he was coming home, but he can't be home that late, she thought. She had waited all this time, what's another one or two hours?

She made her way over to his chair, contemplating all the ways he could possibly play this. Should she lie across his bed wearing sexy pyjamas? Or, sit in his chair in an erotic way? The very thought was making her skin break out in goose pimples. She pondered for a while, unable to assess the situation. She lowered herself into his familiar chair, now knowing each curve of the frame. She rested her head back, not realising how exhausted she was. She watched the hypnotic flames dance in the fireplace, soon falling asleep in a flurry of dreams.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya cursed to himself as he flash stepped home, reflecting on the captains meeting he had had to attend earlier. He had only been in the soul society five minutes before he had been sent a hell butterfly requesting his presence at the meeting immediately.

Subsequently it had made him pissed off and he had struggled to keep a straight face during the entire meeting. He cursed again, he was so close to snapping, not only had he been away for three weeks, but to add insult to injury, he had to be delayed another three hours, keeping him away from the woman whom he knew needed a good sorting out. He finally smiled; he hoped Rukia was awake and waiting for him. He increased his speed, trying to get home as soon as possible.

He recalled his weeks in the living world, chasing after Arrancar and then completing paperwork with the worst hosts ever. Urahara, who constantly waved his fan in an annoying way, talked about Yoruichi in his sleep and always made funny jokes, which to him, were not that funny. Two children who constantly argued and mucked around with brooms instead of cleaning, driving him around the bend. In addition to this, he spent hours following the soul society's leads to the Arrancar tracings and sightings to find that they lead to a dead end.

He sighed, trying to push the three weeks out of his mind, hard to do but not impossible. He turned his mind to the woman who was (hopefully) waiting at home for him. During his three-week absence, it had been hard to get her off his mind. She had been everywhere with him in the living world, he feared he was bordering on insanity. Of course, being who he is he had kept it to himself and never showed any feeling once to the people he came into contact with. She had been with him in the streets, with him at in the shops, with him at meal times, had lain next to him at night. This night however would be the real deal.

He could never shake off the scent of her fruity shampoo in her hair. How dark and soft it was. How her eyes shimmered with life and vibrancy. How when she is embarrassed her cheeks would flush and she would look away, too mortified to look him in the eyes. He loved her petite frame and how her body shook when she laughed.

He flash stepped to the maximum, using the majority of his reiatsu to get home. Luckily he made it within the next five minutes and slowed to a walk as he entered the gates. He could feel the stirrings of butterflies, how long had it been since he had felt these? The night he took Hisana? It was different this time, stronger and more urgent, greatly more.

Upon entering the house, he instantly began to look for her, checking every room and cursing when it wasn't the room she wasn't in. He stopped when he reached the dining room; he knew where she would be. He picked up his speed and flash stepped to his room before pushing the door open and smelling a strong scent. It wasn't hers, it was furniture polish, the stuff that the maids used to clean the rooms that weren't to be used for some time, so she hasn't been here, so that must mean, he looked up and confirmed his thoughts, reluctantly, she wasn't lying across his bed waiting for him. He cursed before turning abruptly; he was becoming more pissed off by the second. He checked the other rooms and sighed before dragging his feet into the last room, planning to slouch in his chair and debate to where she could have gotten. Had she gone out with friends and forgotten? Had she met a boy? Was she with Kurosaki? His hands clenched into fists at the young man's name. He tore his eyes from the ground and gasped as he saw Rukia asleep in his chair.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her, curled up into the chair as if trying to retain heat despite the roaring fire. She was twitching in her sleep a little and she mumbled, his heart got faster as he swore he heard her say his name.

"Nii-sama," she whispered in her sleep as she shifted position a little.

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile, his anger dissolving instantly. He was smiling for many reasons, for one that she was safe and well, two, that she was dreaming about him, and three that she had called him that, he would have to punish her tomorrow. For now however, he would make sure she got a full nights sleep so that he could finally see to her in the morning.

He walked carefully over to her before he placed his hand under her and lifted her gently upwards. He cradled her to him as he turned and left the living room to take her to his room. She stirred and mumbled something incoherent as he carried her; perhaps she was having a bad dream again. He nudged open the partially open door further with his foot before carrying her to his bed. He kissed her forehead before placing her down in his bed and manoeuvring the covers from under her body and then laying it over her, keeping her warm. He smiled again as he walked away from her before looking through his drawers. He grabbed a pair of pyjama bottoms before making his way to the en-suite to change.

Rukia stirred more in her sleep, being sucked into her nightmare further as it enveloped her.

xxxxxxx

_Rukia stood in the large living room; the walls seemed to press inwards, making her feel claustrophobic despite its size. This wasn't happening, it couldn't, she had been so sure, she had been sure that he loved her and not this…this…blonde, long legged, long haired, stunning girl who was standing in front of her, Byakuya's arm wrapped around her._

"_Rukia," Byakuya addressed her in his usual icy tone._

_She reluctantly looked up at met his gaze, one which shattered her heart even further, it was an emotionless, cold and above all, loveless stare. She looked from him to the woman beside him, a goddess compared to her. She smiled a cruel smile and rested her head against Byakuya's shoulder, flaunting it and teasing Rukia vindictively. _

"_Did you hear what I said, Rukia?" Byakuya said again, bringing her attention to him._

_Rukia stood, not wanting to replay the words in her head, not wanting to hear the callous words that he had etched into her mind. _

"_Well?!" he demanded, "Are you stupid, Rukia? Did you hear what I said or not?"_

_Rukia nodded a small nod as she tried to keep the tears from trickling down her face, she focused on the floor, trying to think of something more cheerful, funny, a joke Renji had told her, they had all left her mind now. _

"_Good," he said smugly, "Himeko and I will be married immediately, I want to you attend Rukia and I wish you out of our sights during the honeymoon."_

_Rukia nodded again, further provoking Byakuya's frustration at his incompetent sister, "Are you going to say anything or are you so obtuse that you cannot even speak."_

"_H-H-Hai," Rukia muffled slowly, hating how weak and feeble her voice was._

"_You're right Byakushi," Himeko sneered, "She is a dim-witted little mouse."_

_Himeko laughed mockingly and Byakuya joined in as she stared at the floor and held back her annoying tears. _

xxxxxxx

Byakuya sat up as Rukia started to murmur in her sleep, she was twitching too, she sounded in pain. He strained his eyes in the darkness before opening the curtains to let in the moonlight; it cascaded into the room and lit it for him. He next to her and placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning up at an alarming rate.

"Rukia," he whispered gently as she struggled with her nightmare, "Please wake up."

She continued to mumble, but one word was clear, Byakuya. He froze, she was dreaming about him, and she had said his real name.

"Byakuya," she muttered, "You…can't…"

"Can't what?" Byakuya whispered loudly, even though he knew she couldn't hear her, he needed to know.

"Don't…please…"

"Don't what?" He said loudly, he shook her slightly, trying to help her wake up.

xxxxxxx

"_Rukia," Byakuya said loudly, "You can't what?"_

_Rukia frowned, "I-I-I didn't say anything."_

"_Rukia," he said again more urgently._

_She gasped as the felt light on her feet, the ground was shaking badly and she felt as if her body was being shaken. _

"_Wake up!" Byakuya cried at her from across the room, why wasn't he shaking too? Why was she on the verge of losing her consciousness and Byakuya and Himeko weren't?_

"_Byakuya!" she called, her voice straining before her legs turned to jelly beneath her. She fell to the ground and blacked out upon impact, feeling no pain despite this._

xxxxxxx

Rukia sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and dilated, her heart pounding and her lungs screaming for air. She clutched at the quilt and clung to it as the room started to become blurry and her head started to spin. She drew her knees up and rested her head between them, not noticing her brother who was sitting near to her.

Byakuya sat like a stone beside her, keeping his breathing quiet and counting in his head, keeping him occupied as Rukia woke up, our course he wanted to help her, but in her current state his help would only distress her more. He watched as her breathing slowed and she lifted her head upwards. In the moonlight, he noticed the delicate tears down her cheeks and the pain in her eyes.

"Byakuya…" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied, echoing her tone.

As to be expected she gasped and jumped ten foot in the air, making Byakuya chuckle to himself at her reaction. She clutched her already thumping heart and inhaled deeply. She risked turning her head but quickly carried on looking forward as she saw Byakuya sitting beside her.

"I-Is that you, Nii-sama?" she asked quietly.

Byakuya didn't answer; he only allowed himself a smirk while she calmed down for the second time.

"N-Nii-sama?" she asked again, turning her head to face him and immediately catching his soft gaze. His eyes were thawed of his usual icy gaze, they were full of the underneath emotion that he was capable of but never showed. He reached out quickly, seizing her hand, making her eyes widen in shock before she was pulled towards him and kissed ardently, making her dizzy all the more as she fell into his embrace. She placed her hands on his bare chest as she stood on her knees, making her slightly taller than him for a change as he knelt in front of her.

She broke away, only to breathe, she was gasping a little, and he left her completely breathless and as dizzy as a child who has spun around on the same spot too often and quickly.

"I told you not to call me that," he reminded her, "That was light punishment, if you persist on calling me that then I will have to punish you harder…" he warned her as he slipped his hands under her camisole top, stroking her soft skin so that goose pimples spread across her torso.

"You feel cold, Rukia," he said quietly, "I don't want you getting ill."

"I-I'm fine," she managed to muffle into his hair as she took in his pungent scent, Kami it was good!

"You're skin is telling me otherwise," he pointed out.

As if on cue, she shivered and turned her head around to sneeze lightly, kami she hoped she wasn't coming down with something, not now, she had waited too long and now she is ill? Byakuya scowled; now that she was in his hands she was not feeling up for anything? He removed his hands from her waist and let them drop to his side as he pondered, what could he do to help her in the early stages of a cold?

It hit him, making him smile at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, "Rukia."

She froze a little, still not used to the quiet and caring tone to his voice that he had suddenly adopted, "H-Hai."

"You're developing a cold there," he warned, "Come with me, I will soon fix that."

Rukia held her breath as Byakuya removed one of her hands from his chest and held it firmly in his. He then slid off the bed and pulled her with him, gently leading her out of the room after grabbing a t-shirt and then into the hallway. He then proceeded to walk as she stayed obediently at his side, holding his hand and blushing all the way. She was filled with a mixture of curiosity, excitement and anxiousness. She frowned as he turned to the main bathroom, and was asked to wait outside. He hastily returned, carrying two large white towels under his arm before taking her hand again and pulling her along.

He took her out into the gardens, over several small bridges that she knew well, down meandering paths until they reached a building Rukia had never seen before. She frowned, there were steps leading down to the door and the building looked as if it were half underground. It wasn't particularly attractive, just a plain dark building with some windows at the top, near the roof, providing the only light it seemed. She clung to him, it was dark and there was practically no light, it made her tense. He clutched her hand tighter, sensing her fear.

"This way, Rukia" he said quietly in a soothing tone, this made her shudder all the more, this was not the usual icy Byakuya she was used to, "We're here."

"W-Where's here? She asked as he led her down the stairs.

"Here." He replied smugly as he produced a card from his sleeve. Rukia watched in fascination as he swiped the card once through a discreet slot she had failed to notice before. The machine made a soft rumble before a woman spoke in a monotone voice, "Welcome, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded to the machine almost as the lights lit up from the inside and the door swung slowly to let them in. Rukia gasped as she walked inside, it looked like a…spa, like the one in town, but nicer, grander. The floor consisted of white tiles, perfect white; they sparkled under the lights as they heated her bare feet. The walls were white too, making the room look larger than it already was. There was a small rock formation in the centre of the room; water trickled from the top, casting a soothing effect in the room. There was also a desk as if this place were a real business, complete with a bowl of fruit and a phone. There was a wooden piece of furniture, next to the desk, which held towels and dressing robes in the individual cubbyholes. She looked up at him and caught him examining her, she blushed and looked away, making him chuckle.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"My personal spa, it's nice to come here when I get stressed and of course any visitors often come here to make use of the facilities," he announced proudly.

"How long as this been here?" she replied.

"About a year into mine and Hisana's marriage," he returned quietly, dropping his voice a tone or two.

Rukia flinched at her sister's name, of course, it was built for them, and she was here, fifty-one years ago, with him. She shuddered at the thought; she was betraying her sister by wanting her husband, her brother. Byakuya nudged her gently before squeezing her hand lightly and leading her across the foyer and into a corridor, lined with ornately designed wooden doors, each carved with patterns and placards on them, telling the occupants of the spa the room behind the door.

He stopped at one of the rooms, pushing it open and taking Rukia inside with him. Her heart was still thumping as she surveyed her new surroundings, a small changing room with two pegs but no curtain to change behind. She blushed a deep red at the prospect, would she have to change in front of him. Her initial plan of stripping down in front of him had been during the cover of darkness and under the covers to conceal her as little, but here she was exposed and self-conscious.

Sensing her discomfort, Byakuya gave her a towel before departing from the room, "Change into the towel, Rukia, and then go through the door on the left, I will be back in a few minutes."

Rukia barely had time to reply before he had left the room, leaving her confused and worried. What was she to do? Should she change and go through the door as he had requested? Her hands shook as she undid her sash, get a grip, she scolded herself. She tired to steady her hands as she removed the rest of her garments, placing them on the hook and wrapping herself in the towel so that she was as covered as possible. She then shuffled towards the door, holding her breath as she entered the room and gasping upon entering it.

It was a steam room. Or so it appeared so, the heat instantly hit her as the mist swirled around making his hard to see anything further than five foot in front of her; everything a fair distance was blurred, engulfed in vapour. She shuffled her way, groping at the walls to stop herself from walking into something. It took her a few moments to adjust to the humidity of the atmosphere, it wasn't as bad as she had initially guessed, she didn't need to breathe that deeply, and Byakuya was right, the steam was heating her and clearing her partially blocked nose. She perched on what she thought was a seat, jumping a little at its heat. She stood up again, restless, her dream coming back to her and the words of her brother swimming around in her head, "_About a year into mine and Hisana's marriage." _She shuddered despite the heat; it was true, no matter how much she wanted this and had waited for it, for him, he had been Hisana's and now she was failing her as a sister, betraying her for her own needs and wants. She wrapped her arms around herself as her eyes glistened with premature tears.

She jumped and gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice in her ear, "Are you ok now, Rukia?"

"Hai," Rukia lied in a fake cheerful voice, fooling no one.

"Then why do you keep shuddering?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm not," she lied again, unable to turn to face him and inwardly cursing herself at her inability to push him away.

"Don't lie, Rukia," he said quietly, "Or do you need punishing again?"

He ran his hand down her bare arm before kissing her shoulder delicately, making her involuntarily close her eyes.

"It's this," she replied, coming to her senses, "its…wrong."

"What is wrong about us?" he asked as he refused stop, lifting her arm and running his hand over her natural curves, wishing how the towel was not there, even though he could soon fix that.

"You're my…brother…and H-Hisana's, my sister's husband…" she whispered, trying desperately for her voice not to break.

"Hmm," he whispered into her ear, "I don't understand your problems, Rukia, for none of those statements are true."

Rukia gasped trying to fight her body, which was letting him caress her.

"The only thing that makes us related as siblings is a small piece of insignificant paper, one that could be destroyed tomorrow if you want," he reassured her, "And yes I was married to her, I was her husband, but I am not anymore."

Rukia's eyes widened at his words, they brought her tears cascading down her cheeks as the truth hit her, a small insignificant piece of paper, was that all it was at the end of the day? He was her husband, but he isn't anymore, he is a widow, now free do date and marry whom he pleases, it just happened to be her.

"We can be together," she whispered to herself, even though he heard it.

"Yes," he replied lovingly in her ear, "I want you for you, just like I have wanted you for years."

It hit her then; he had wanted her for…years? He didn't want her because she looked like Hisana, he wanted her for her. He was willing to risk his heritage for another peasant from Rukongai, which basically she was even though adopted. He was willing to risk being shunned by the soul society because he was seeing his 'sister,' for her. His voice had been sincere when speaking; there was no trace of a lie, no trace of twisted and cruel words.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the warm steam before turning around to face him. She looked up and instantly caught his eyes staring at her, full of deep emotion, something she had only dreamed about. So there was another side to him, under his cruel, icy, aloof self, there was a loving, zealous, man. She stood on her tiptoes, becoming near eye level with him as she placed her arms on his shoulders, pressing her body to his.

"Make love to me," she whispered urgently.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that," he replied in her ear before kissing below her ear and tracing her jaw with kisses. Rukia couldn't help but smiling, she was getting what she had wanted after all. She lifted her leg to his side; he held it there before hoisting her up so that she was resting on his hips, just like before in the supply closet, but this time it was different, this time nothing would get in their way.

She gripped his bare shoulders, marvelling in their firmness, feeling his muscles beneath her fingers, and making her all the more excited. She tightened her legs around him as he carried her slowly, taking her further into the room while the steam drifted around them. Upon reaching his destination, Byakuya lowered Rukia onto the special material futon before resting over her by leaning on his forearms so that she wouldn't take his entire weight.

She blushed, making his chuckle softly, "What is this?"

"What is what, Rukia?" He asked before he began to nibble her ear and kiss her neck, grazing it here and there, creating love bites that would show clear in the morning.

"This thi-ah-thing, which we're lying on?" she replied through little moans.

"It's a special type of futon," he revealed as he continued, earning himself quiet, almost suppressed noises, she won't be able to suppress them for long, "It's designed for this heat so that people can rest on it and enjoy the steam without having to rest on granite seats and such."

"And what if the people want to enjoy each, ah, other?" she proposed.

"That's why we're here," he replied cheekily.

Rukia threaded her fingers through his hair, letting both the steam and Byakuya's heat engulf her. The steam emphasized his scent, sending her crazy with desire as she undid his Kensaikan for the second time in her life, "Your Kensaikan?"

"I left you the honours," he grinned as he traced her collarbone with kisses.

She instantly reached for them, fumbling with them and only managing to take them off with his assistance. She blushed at her incompetence as she dropped them to the floor with a clatter before brushing her hands over his shoulders, applying pressure over his tense muscles. As she did this however, something refused to leave her mind, if it had been built partially for them, then, did they…?

"D-Did you and…you know…Hisa-"

"No, Rukia," he cut her off sharply, "Hisana and I did not make love here."

"Oh," Rukia sighed in relief, "I was worried for a second that you two had-"

Byakuya abruptly cut her off as he crushed his mouth against her, making her stiffen in surprise; however she soon relaxed into the kiss, returning the passion and moaning against his mouth as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She gripped onto his shoulders, as his hands caressed her neck and shoulders.

"Now, no more interruptions," he said raggedly as they broke away. His hand inched under the joining of her towel that covered her before he broke it apart, letting the towel come undone and exposing her body to him, making her blush wildly and turn her head to the side, unable to look at him through embarrassment. Her curves sent his heart racing and anticipation running through him.

"Oh, Rukia, you're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as his hands ran down her body slowly, caressing her breasts and flat stomach, as he kissed behind her ear, finding her pressure spot, turning her to jelly in his hands. She ran her hands down his back, grazing him lightly with her nails when he nipped her.

She stiffened and moaned as he began to kiss her breasts, taking them delicately, and licking her nipples until they were hard. She arched her back involuntarily as he licked the valley between her breasts while his hands continued to stroke her, running along the inside of her thigh, making her go crazy with expectation.

She rubbed her body against his, unable to take the tension any longer. Her hands wandered to his towel, making him groan as she untied it, letting it slip to the floor. She gasped as his manhood pressed against her, her hands roamed over his chest, which now had a light sheen of sweat from both the steam and their activities. She felt his chiselled chest, marvelling in his beauty. She kissed his neck and shoulders with hard passionate kisses, scraping him with her nails as she did so, making him groan with pleasure.

He traced her stomach with kisses, running his hands over her hips and thighs whilst he died with pleasure as Rukia ran her hand along his thigh; she was very close to him. He grinned when she squeaked loudly as his hand traced other sensitive areas of her body. She edged her legs apart a little further, brimming with bliss, as she would be in heaven very soon.

"Rukia," he said in a low, breathless voice after he had checked she was ready, becoming amazed at how wet she was, which had made her grip his shoulders hard, clinging to them with all her will as she moaned loudly, "Am I your first?"

Rukia went rigid considerably, she hadn't been expecting that. She said nothing, how was he to take her answer? In the heat of the situation, she couldn't procrastinate her answer any longer.

"No," she replied truthfully.

Byakuya immediately stopped pleasuring her, shocked to the core at her truth. He rested himself on his arms again, staring into her eyes while she blushed. Rukia gasped, she saw betrayal and hurt in his eyes, she frowned, what was the matter? She was here and now and completely his. To her astonishment, he sat up, away from her, leaving her as she was. Confusion and rejection ran through her, making tears threaten, she resisted them and sat up herself. She crawled over to Byakuya who was now sitting sideways, looking straight ahead though she was sure he could see much through the mist, his usual icy look on his face, it made him shiver. She stood on her knees, brushing her body against him, before she bent her head so that she could press her lips to his shoulder lightly. She placed her hands on his broad shoulder before she dragged her bottom lip along his shoulder sensuously, sighing in bliss as she did so.

"B-Byakuya…" she whispered in an attempt to make him talk, move; do anything, "What's wrong?"

"Who was he?" he asked suddenly, making her jump at his callous tone.

She shuddered, he would not like the answer, at all, anything bout that answer would be better than the one she had, any other answer.

"Well…" he prompted.

"R-Renji…"

She closed her eyes and gripped hard as if trying to detain him for an outcry that he would make. After a while, she opened her eyes slowly before looking up at him. He looked calm and aloof like usual, except she saw how tightly his fist was clenched his knuckles white.

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly, "It was a silly, drunken, one night stand and neither of us really remember it, and it doesn't mean a thing to anyone…"

"I see," he said, sounding unconvinced, he didn't see at all.

She quickly reached up, turning his face to look at her directly, "Now, I believe you were going to make love to me."

Her smile quickly turned to despair as he knocked her hand away, leant down to get his towel, covered himself, "Not tonight, Rukia. When you are done, go straight home."

He started to stand up to leave but Rukia held on to him with all her might, keeping him sitting.

"I don't understand…Nii-sama," she tried, he would surely have to punish her for it, but to her distress, he didn't say or do anything, he just staring at the wall again, mulling over the truth, "Nii-sama…it's still me…still me…"

She placed her forehead on his shoulder, tears of frustration dripping off her cheeks and down his arm. He flinched at them but he did not console her; he was hurting just as much as she was.

He stood up, letting her fall to her hands and knees on the futon. He disappeared into the steam, leaving Rukia where she was. She looked up but couldn't see him, she heard the sound of the door open and close, and he had left her. She lay back; as she had done ten minutes earlier, praying she could rewind the clock. It was over, he didn't want her knowing that someone else had had her first, and to him, Renji of all people to have a night of passion with her, was sin.

She got off the futon slowly, scooping up her damp towel and covering herself before she stumbled her way to the door, pushing it open and hitting the colder air of the changing room. She shivered as she found her clothes, hastily putting them on before wiping away her tears. She then exited the room, walking quickly down the corridor and back out the way she came, leaving the building without a backwards glance.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya locked the door after the shutting down the building, sighing in frustration as he did so. Betrayal and anger coursed through him, replacing any lust or desire that had been there previously. How could she have done that? How reckless! Hisana would never have dreamed of doing that, but, Rukia isn't Hisana, he usually loved her recklessness, but not this time, she had gone too far this time, way too far.

He clenched his fists, he knew who would be getting cruel treatment in the office tomorrow, how dare he defile her like that. He flash stepped back to the house, cursing all the way. He reached the living room, and dropped in his chair, he was instantly greeted by the warm fire, though it did little to calm him.

Her words swarmed round his head, taunting him until he felt like he was going to explode.

xxxxxxx

Rukia curled up to her pillows a little more, wrapping her arms around them in an effort to keep warm. Her whole body felt rejected, he simply didn't want her now that she wasn't an innocent. She wiped her tears away for the umpteenth time, her cheeks stinging. She shook her head, she hadn't heard him about, maybe he was asleep, she didn't know, but cared too much than she dared say. She sighed, it was over, and he didn't want her, it was over.

**Please review! **

**Awww, sorry, you guys probably wanted the full lemon but alas, Byakuya got a little upset. And i guess that was a twist, who knew that Rukia and Renji got a little too friendly eh? Hehe, oh well, and whose to say that Byakuya won't change his mind... well, sorry bout the lime lol, i'm not particularly good at writing them but i will get better! **

**Thank you all who reviewed, you guys make my day!**

**realityfling18: Thanks for the review! Hehe, yes watch out for Yoruichi, she comes into it later! Yeah the crystal secrets was like Byakuya and Rukia, as you will find out in a few chapters time.**

**ByaRukifan: Thanks for the review! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Jolene: Thanks, hehe, well who wouldn't miss Byakuya? Yeah poor Rukia being interrogated like that, yes...keep your eye on Yoruichi...**

**lovesanime92: Thanks for reviewing!**

**rukia death kuchiki: Thank you, hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! :P**

**Secret Starr: Thank you, hehe, who knows what Yoruichi will do...**

**shirayukiice: Thanks, glad you like it, Byaruki all the way!**

**itachi-was-mine: Thank you, happy that you like it!**

**sheshy: Thanks, hehe, most people didn't like him going on the mission, but now at least he is home!**

**Rukia-hime: Thanks, lol, yeah he is home and yeah she must have missed him, and now they almost make love again but no...sorry...maybe soon...?**

**Silver Ice Dragon Princess: Thank you!! I love your reviews! =3 Yeah the program is like them in a subtle way hehe, I know the girls are all so curious, and Yoruichi...^^**

**sonata hirano: Thank you, glad you like it!**

**wynn12: Thanks, glad you like my story, he's home, hehe!**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: Thank you, well here's more and more to come as well! Byaruki for the world! And yes it is the best pairing!**

**Thank you guys! In the next chapter, Byakuya faces the truth, Rukia's feelings for her Byakuya escalate even more and Yoruichi lends a helping hand! **


	7. Yoruichi's Help

**Here's the next chapter, i have a special treat and am posting two chapters at the same time! So double the story in one shot hehe ^^ I will reply to reviews on the next chap and Rukia did have more to do with Renji...**

**I don't own bleach**

**Warnings: Lemons, language, violence, angst, smut, adult themes etc.**

Chapter Six

Yoruichi's Help

It was warmer when Rukia walked to the office the following week, typical, everything seemed in high spirits, the sky was clear and everyone who passed her was content. She dragged her feet and kept her head down; she didn't want people to see her red rimmed eyes and then the bags under her them. She hadn't spoken a word to her brother since that incident; of course she had been avoiding him, she daren't run speak to him after what had happened. It seemed like they were at square one again.

"Oi, Rukia," she heard from afar, making her look abruptly, she let out a small smile.

"Hey, Renji," she smiled, rubbing her eyes again, "How are you?"

"Not bad," he said before examining her carefully, "You don't look so good, Rukia!"

"I'm fine," she tried but Renji took hold of her wrist, moving her hand away from her eye and gasping at her once bright orbs now red and puffy. He frowned, this wasn't

Rukia, this wasn't _his_ Rukia.

"No you're not," he scolded in a concerned voice, "You look like you haven't stopped crying in days and when was the last time you slept?"

Rukia shook her head, tears flying from her face as she did, "I'm fine, really."

Renji pulled her into him in a tight embrace, which she automatically responded to and fell into the hug. "I told him about us, and he didn't like it…."

"This guy you like?!" He exclaimed, "I still don't know who he is or why it would affect him!"

"I…um…I d-don't know why it is b-bothering him…" she stuttered, she bit her bottom lip in thought, true, she had lied to him, but if he couldn't handle that lie then how could he handle the truth?

"Hmmm, who is he? I'll sort him out!" Renji almost shouted, "How dare he treat you like this?"

"It's fine, it's fine," she said quickly, "I can fight my own battles!"

"Hmpf," Renji said after a while, "As long as you're ok..."

Rukia nodded as she pulled out of his embrace, "I'm ok."

Renji smiled at her, hoping to coax one back, which she did albeit a small one. The bell clock chimed from afar, making him jump and gape at the time.

"Ah man!" He moaned, "I'm gonna be late now! And Captain Kuchiki is gonna kill me!"

Rukia stiffened; she hadn't seen Renji since before that episode and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know how her brother was treating him.

"He's already got a bee in his bonnet as it is, without adding fuel to the fire," he muttered under his breath, as if answering her thoughts.

"What was that?" she asked casually, trying to disguise the slight anger in her voice.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki has been even more icy than usual and he has even given me more paperwork and sent me on more errands…"

"Oh my gosh," Rukia fabricated, rubbing it on a little thickly, "I'm so sorry, I wonder what has got Nii-sama in such as bad mood?"

"Who knows, but Rukia…if you need me…for whatever reason…"

"I know, Renji, thank you," Rukia smiled a genuine smile.

"Later, Rukia," he patted her on the head, messing up her hair before flash stepping to the squad six barracks.

Rukia waved goodbye, immediately feeling lonely again, she sighed, she needed help and she knew who could help her with very complex problems.

xxxxxxx

"So, have you two done it yet?" The long haired woman laughed into her mug before taking a sip.

"Huh?" Rukia said, astounded, "What are you on about?"

"Don't give me that!" Yoruichi winked, "I know you and Byakuya have something going on, and don't deny it, I know all."

Rukia raised her eyebrows in disbelief, was she really this perceptive, she thought she had played her innocence flawlessly, apparently not.

"How do you know?" she admitted, defeated.

"Hm," Yoruichi teased, "For starters, you jump up whenever either one of us says anything about him, when he's not home you're miserable, when he is home you suddenly perk up, and then if we say something against him, you defend him and then deny all knowledge of it."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, it was true but she didn't see how Yoruichi could deduce all that from one get together. She blushed a deep red before speaking.

"Ok…but please don't say anything…we could get into a lot of trouble and…"

"Don't worry," Yoruichi promised, "I won't say anything to anyone…so I take it you're here because of him…"

Rukia nodded, feeling the tears threatening again, she clenched her hand, triumphantly holding back her tears.

"Ok, shoot," Yoruichi said.

"Well…um…last week, I kinda…flipped, that is to say that seduced him and we were going to…um, you know…but we didn't because I already have had relations before and he got upset over it."

"I see," Yoruichi said after a while, "So because you're not a virgin, it pissed him off?"

Rukia nodded, "You see, during our last few years in Rukongai and our first year of school, Renji and I had a relationship, we weren't overly obvious about it but we had a relationship based mainly on friendship but then it turned to…love. So we dated for three years in secrecy and then I got adopted…so…we had to end it."

"I see," Yoruichi said again, "You thought that Byakuya-sama wouldn't allow the relationship because of your new status, so you ended it, despite the hurt that would occur, hmm, well, he would be proud of you."

"Yes," she confirmed, "But we both decided that would be best. But then I realised I had…fallen in…love…with 'him'. But then when were about to…do it…I had to tell him…but I-I l-lied…I told him that Renji and I h-had a o-one night stand, it would hurt his pride and heritage if he knew that…that his sister dated a commoner from the poorest district of Rukongai…"

Rukia stopped and sighed, it felt so good to get it all off her chest, she wiped the small tear that had managed to get through before sitting back and letting Yoruichi digest the information. After a few minutes she cleared her throat and gave a small, sympathetic smile.

"I can't help you, sorry," she said gently.

"Huh?" Rukia gasped, "But you're amazing at this sort of thing, you helped Nanao and Rangiku with their relationships…you can do anything…can't you?"

"I have never come across this situation before, so I'm just as clueless as you, especially since its Byakuya-sama, I'm not sure what's the best course of action," she admitted slowly, "The only thing I can possibly suggest is closure, talk to him and get this sorted. Either he needs to get over this or…or you need to move on."

"But I don't want to move on!" Rukia exclaimed, making Yoruichi chuckle at her enthusiastic voice.

"Then talk to him," Yoruichi offered.

"But…he could get mad and I don't know how to talk to him," she replied.

"Well you're going to have to find a way, at home tonight when neither of you are doing anything, just try, you never know until you try…and you never know, he might be secretly plotting ways to seduce him and a hot argument might just trigger his naughty thoughts…" she grinned cheekily.

Rukia couldn't help but grin also; she certainly liked the sound of that but she wasn't looking forward to the conversation or the argument, but, if it was the only way for him to accept her then, so be it. She stood up after she had finished her tea, tucking the chair under the table.

"Thanks," she smiled at Yoruichi, "I have a serious conversation to have when I get home!"

"Yeah," Yoruichi encouraged her, "If you two do get into a heated argument and then end up heated in another way, please tell me and don't spare any details…"

"_Pervert," _Rukia thought before speaking, "Yeah, ok…"

As Rukia left, she ran the possible conversation in her head, thinking up every possible scenario that could happen; she desperately hoped she had the will power to confront her brother.

**Press that arrow, you know you want to...**


	8. Bliss

**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for... hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: This chapter is a lemon so don't read it you are of faint heart, don't like this couple or aren't old enough!**

**I don't own bleach and same warnings as before.**

Chapter Seven

Bliss

Rukia waited hesitantly in front of the closed door, nerves and fear pouring throughout her veins. Her hand quivered as she knocked again, maybe he didn't hear her the first time? Her fears were met as Byakuya's icy voice answered her call, making her knees shake, threatening to fail beneath her. She opened the door slowly, gripping on to the handle for support.

She stumbled into the room, trying to keep as quiet as possible however; she didn't want to show her anxiety to him.

Byakuya knew immediately it was her, as soon as she had opened the door he had felt the rush of her erratic reiatsu, it couldn't be any higher if she tried. He smiled to himself, after a week and a half of running over and over and over again of her truth, it was starting to get to him and he needed to get it sorted. Any longer and he felt he was going to go insane from mulling it over.

It had taken him a while to come to terms with it, so she wasn't as innocent as she had seemed and it was just a one night stand, he loved her right? Of course he did, so then it shouldn't matter what happened in the past…it was over and done with. He had dealt with Renji, giving him more paperwork, sending him here there and everywhere for no real reason…he didn't feel bad for it however, he had after all prevented him from getting the woman that he wanted for another week and a half. Besides, he couldn't stay pissed off with Rukia; she was far too cute and sexy for that.

He kept his head down, quickly pondering the possible ways he could scoop her up now and take her to bed.

"Nii-sama," her quiet voice broke him from his thoughts, he looked up slowly, and keeping his vision fixed on the wall in front of him. He grinned to himself however, she doesn't get it does she? Another punishment for the slip up, however this time he wasn't going to be so light hearted.

"Yes," he replied in an aloof manner.

"I…we…need to…talk," she admitted quietly.

Byakuya remained still, his back to her, but not replying, urging her to continue. He would rather skip the talk and get down to the point, preferably in bed too.

"It's a-about what h-happened the o-other day," she revealed, blushing a deep red.

"What about it?" he questioned in monotone voice.

"Well…um…I-I d-don't understand…"

"What isn't there to understand?" he asked, even though he knew full well what she meant, he was drawing it out, punishing her as much as possible.

"I don't understand…why…why you r-rejected me…" she whimpered.

Byakuya stiffened, after all this time of debating with himself, he was finally able to come to the route of his initial problem and he now knew how he was going to reply.

"I was taken back by your recklessness; Kuchiki's are not imprudent and should think twice before doing anything like that," he scolded.

"Hai," she said in a quiet voice, on the brink of tears already, "But…Nii-sama…I l-lied…"

Byakuya froze, one hand it was another strike against her, another punishment, but she lied? What did she lie about exactly? What had been so bad that she had had to lie about it?

"About what, Rukia?" he replied in a forced steady voice, he couldn't afford to let it wobble now.

"T-That…R-Renji and I didn't have an o-one night s-stand…we were in a relationship for t-three years…" she admitted, only able to mumble and stutter.

Fury shot through Byakuya, so it hadn't been 'nothing', they were together for a long time, and it hadn't been once that they had slept together either, that he could count on. What's worse is that not only did they have a relationship but that she had also lied about it and had passed it off as nothing. He clenched his hand, he thought he had gotten over this, but now…

"How could you disrespect the Kuchiki name?" he forced an excuse to vent, now unable to keep his voice monotone.

"Gomenasai…Nii-sama…but…" she tried to explain, a single tear dripped down her blazing cheek.

"There are no buts Rukia," he continued to scold, however this time not in the previous playful way, "Disgracing the Kuchiki name is a crime, meaning that since you had relations with a commoner, you face the punishment of disownment, and that is a light punishment."

Rukia gasped, she had no idea this was how he was going to react, and all the preparation in the world could not have been beneficial for this. She brushed her tears away, holding her whimpers in as she stared at the floor.

"How could you disregard your high status, Rukia?" he asked again, the same betrayal flared throughout him, it wasn't that she had had the relationship that bothered him or that she had lied, it was the fact that it had been Renji, he had been her first, something Byakuya had wanted more than anything, "This recklessness of yours is out of control…"

"I wasn't even adopted when we were together!" she yelled in her own found fury at Byakuya's ignorance.

Byakuya's eyes widened, her boldness was astonishing, and she dared answer back to him? That was the Rukia that he knew and loved. He turned around abruptly, gasping inwardly as he glimpsed her tears and her low posture, she looked withdrawn and small.

Acting on impulse, he stood up quickly before towering over her, causing her to shrink into herself. It pained him to see her so, this wasn't her, weak and feeble, what happened to the gutsy Rukia who had spoken out a few minutes ago? He then bent down and scooped her up, causing her to gasp loudly and grip to him in fear. He then smiled as he slung her over his shoulder, causing her to curse softly as he manhandled her.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly as he began to take her out of his private reflection room and down the hall. She hastily wiped away her tears as she was carried away; she had no reason to cry now.

"Taking you to bed," he smirked as he tightened his grip on her.

"I don't u-understand…" she replied, utterly confused, "What about…Renji and our relationship, and me disgracing the Kuchiki name?"

"None of that matters to me," he assured as he turned the corner swiftly, and heading towards his 'sanctuary'.

"But…you…just yelled at m-me!" she pointed out.

"It didn't mean anything; I was just teasing you and drawing it out a little more…"

Rukia shook her head, none of this made sense, a few minutes ago he was pissed off with her and now he was actually fine and was taking her to bed!

"But I don't un-"

"I want you, Rukia," he cut her off, "I always have and I always will."

"But the other night you said that-"

"Forget what I said," he cut her off for the second time, "It doesn't matter; all that matters is that it's just you and me."

"No," she said, raising her voice a fraction "Put me down!"

"And why should I do that?" He questioned as he carried on, ignoring her demands.

"Because I have no desire to sleep with you," she lied, he had rejected her and now it was payback despite how much she really did want to sleep with him.

Byakuya stopped in his tracks…that had gotten his attention. He slowly put her down, delaying it as much as possible, giving her the maximum amount of time to reconsider what she had said. He looked down at her once she as facing him, utterly confused.

"Y-You…what?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"You heard me," she continued to lie in a venomous voice, "I don't want to sleep with you, I don't want anything to do with you!"

"W-Why?" Byakuya managed to say, rejection welling up inside him, is this what it is like to be rejected?

"Because I don't want you," she almost yelled, hurt from her rejection fuelling her anger.

Byakuya froze, unable to move or comprehend anything, this wasn't happening, it couldn't, what had happened to her? The young woman who had asked him to make love not two weeks ago was now refusing him on the spot and spouting callous words.

With that, she turned her back on him, going the way she came, trying to hold back the tears that threatened more than ever as she left him in the corridor, rejected as he had rejected her.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya sat in his chair, staring at the fire, watching the hypnotic flames devour the wood. He groaned, it reminded him of how much he wanted to devour something, or someone. He envied the way the flames licked at the wood, it was taunting him, repeating to him what he couldn't have, and yet so desperately wanted. He clenched his hand, he was a fool, an idiot, and how could he have rejected her in the first place? Just because she wasn't innocent he had refused her, and now he was regretting it. He wanted to push her against the wall and tell her how much he loves her before uncovering his desire for her and showing her just how he felt.

He scowled, looking away from the roaring flames, hating them for merely being. The felt pathetic, wallowing in self-pity, he rarely did it, the last time was just after Hisana's death, and even that didn't last long before he flung himself in work, taking his mind off it and eventually coming to terms with it. He nodded, choosing the activity to help him, not the activity he wished to be doing but it was something.

He got up quickly, flash stepping in his anger and slamming the study door behind him before sitting at his desk and scratching his pen across the paper, not particularly paying attention to what he was writing.

xxxxxxx

Rukia lay on her stomach, spread across her bed, sighing and staring down at the quilt. After a while, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, needing a change of scenery. She sat up, agitated and tensed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin. She sighed for the thousandth time. Guilt crept throughout her, how could she reject him like that? True, he had rejected her, and it had hurt no doubt about that but, in the end, he still wanted her. He had been able to overlook the fact that he wouldn't be her first, and he was even able to overlook the fact that she had lied to him. He had told her he had wanted her and always will, nothing mattered to him except them two, and she had blown it. In her single minded anger and desire for revenge, she had forgotten the underlying and much stronger lust for him. God she felt stupid, stupid for rejecting him and even more stupid for lying here and doing nothing when the man of her dreams was a few rooms away, hopefully ready and waiting for her. She hopped off the bed, she loved him and that was far more than enough reason to chase after him and finally get what she wanted.

She hurried across along the corridor, checking each room and sighing as she didn't find him before checking the next. Eventually, it seemed an eternity, she stood outside the study, seeing the light coming from under the door, and he must be in there. She confidently knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, a little more loudly and for longer. No answer. She scowled before banging on the door, refusing to stop until he answered. Thankfully, after a minute, he answered in a gruff voice. She relaxed her hand, shaking it as it felt like it was going to fall off from being overworked. She slipped in the room, closing the door swiftly behind her.

She stood against the door, watching him as he scribbled on pieces of paper, throwing them on piles of paperwork and then reorganising them, immersing himself in his work. He didn't look at her once, not even noticing her presence; she pouted her lips, pissed off that he hadn't taken notice of her.

"Byakuya…" she said quietly, her voice almost a loud whisper.

He dropped his papers, unable to stop resisting now. He had to look at her; she had even said his name in such a teasing way. He turned his head to look at her and gasped, she was leaning against the door, looking at him, her kimono slipping off her shoulders, revealing her perfectly smooth skin.

"Byakuya…" she repeated, making him stand up instantly, all pain and rejection leaving him, replaced by lust and desire, the desire for her.

He made his way over to her, feeling the tension as the air became thick and heated. She could smell his scent, overpowering and intoxicating. She urged him to close the gap as they stood opposite each other, inches apart. Her need was met as he crashed his mouth against hers fervently. She moaned against his mouth as their tongues met, familiar and exciting at the same time. He broke away before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder once more.

He grinned as he flash stepped put of the study to take her to his room, cursing at the complex layout of the house, if only his bedroom was nearer. Byakuya finally made it to his room; he flung open the door in his eagerness before continuing to the bed and laying her down before he leant over her. This time she wasn't slipping through his fingers, this time, she was his.

"Take me," she whispered in his ear.

Byakuya grinned, the excitement powering through him already, "You know I'd love to."

xxxxxxx

Rukia shifted positions, turning to face him as she rested against him, her head on his arm and her body pressing against his. His eyes were closed; he looked peaceful despite their earlier actions he looked unflustered as if it never happened. She sighed, she was restless and she craved more of him, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she recalled their actions.

"What are you smiling at?" she heard him ask as he traced her nose, and her lips with a gentle finger.

"Us," she replied happily, still keeping her eyes closed, living for the moment.

"We can always have a round two…" he grinned cheekily, making her eyes flicker open to look at him.

"Hm," she mused, "That sounds nice…"

She smiled as she shuffled so that he was hovering over her once more. She met him half way to kiss him with zeal, feeling the same suspense as before. She could already feel his hardness against her, urging her on as she heard the roar of blood in her ears. She gripped onto his familiar, broad shoulders, digging her nails into them as she took him within her, gasping in bliss as she felt him inside her once more, she began to kiss and nip his neck, leaving her own marks to match her own that he had left from the first round.

Byakuya ran his hand over her curves, amazed at her soft skin as if it were the first time he had touched her. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her. He continued his work on her body, his mouth finding her breasts before he began to thrust; gentle at first before gaining more of a rhythm as he became more passionate, causing her to arch her back and entangle her hands in his hair. Rukia then ran her hands over his chiselled chest, feeling the slight sweat that was forming before she rubbed her body against his, triggering a groan from him, and making her smile all he more at his pleasure.

Byakuya called her name as he gave release, making her melt inside at him as he called her name so sensuously. She closely followed him, before he rested against her, exhausted and breathless. She too rested against the white, fluffy pillows as he changed positions so that he was now facing her side ways on.

He kissed her forehead lightly, tracing her face and collar bone with his hand before leaning over to kiss her neck lightly, nuzzling her in places and pressing his lips to each small love bite as he caught his breath somewhat. After some time, he reluctantly withdrew from her, turning to lie on his back, pulling her into him so that she could rest against his chest.

"We could have a round three, but I'm afraid I'm too tired" he panted a little.

Rukia nodded, she was still overwhelmed from the first time, never mind the second time. She curled into him a little more, in bliss as her love for him washed over her. She felt her eyes become droopy and exhaustion took over her weary body as she drifted into a deep sleep against him, causing him to chuckle to himself as he smoothed her hair away from her face lovingly. He fell asleep soon after, clutching her to him as he did so.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya woke first, slowly opening his weary eyes to take in the darkness of the room. His gaze flickered over the clock, it was late, in the early hours of the morning, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the beautiful woman who was sleeping against him. He could make out her petite figure under the thin sheets, making him smile to himself; he had finally gotten what he had wanted. He had her all to himself and he couldn't wait to have her again. He ran his hands over the sheet that covered her, deliberating whether to slip it off her.

"Byakuya…" she whispered in her sleep before turning away from him, making him jump a little at the sudden noise that had broken the golden rule. She was dreaming about him, a good dream he hoped, considering how they had spent the earlier part of the night he found it hard to imagine how it couldn't be a good dream. He slid out of bed before grabbing his dressing gown and tying the sash loosely. He glanced at Rukia once more before exiting his room with a contented sigh.

It wasn't long after this that Rukia woke, waking peacefully as she felt lightly for Byakuya whom she expected to be laying next to her. She furrowed her eyebrows, it was almost pitch black but she didn't need to the light to tell her he wasn't there. She sighed disappointedly, where could he be? She fumbled around, finally getting out of bed before groping around to find her clothes, and to little avail as their clothes had been thrown across the room in their state of passion. After a few minutes she managed to find her panties, slipping them on hastily before she found her top and pulling it over her head to get it on. She then slipped out of the room and into the bright hallway, shielding her eyes quickly from the sudden light until they were able to adjust.

She then walked lightly around the hallways, both dreading and wishing to meet with him. On one hand she didn't know how she could take the slight embarrassment of encountering him, on the other however, she was itching to replay to events of the night again. She jumped and gasped loudly as the clock chimed next to her. She stole a glance at the time, her eyes widening in disbelief, it was three in the morning. She deliberated for a few minutes, should she pursue him and call in sick tomorrow so they could replay certain events or should she go to bed now and blame it on a rough night as to why she is tired tomorrow?

She sighed, if she called in sick, so would Byakuya and that could be suspicious, no need to draw attention to them. She trekked off to her room slowly, dragging her feet in her melancholy. However, when she grabbed the handle of her room, a large hand suddenly seized her wrist, keeping a vice grip on her, locking her in place. She felt a presence behind her, heat being given off as she felt someone faintly make contact with her body. Her other hand was then seized and lifted up and onto the wall so that she was pushing against it as she was penned it, trapped to the wall by someone. She smiled to herself, she knew who it was.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a low voice, confirming her guess.

"I w-was going to bed," Rukia said answered as she tried to hide her blushing face, "It's awfully late and we have work tomorrow…"

"So why didn't you stay in my bed?" He questioned as removed her hand from the handle and placed it a foot from her other hand on the wall, she was putty in his hands.

"Because…I couldn't sleep…so I thought sleeping in my own bed might help," she replied.

"If you are having trouble sleeping…" he chuckled quietly as he slipped his thumb under the rim of her pants, "I can always tire you out…"

Rukia sharply inhaled as she felt him lightly tug them, threatening to remove them where they stood.

"I-I need to go to bed though," she tried to argue, as her body was crying out for him to touch her yet her mind was telling her to get some sleep – she didn't want to be late for work or have questions raised.

"Or I could take you here…" he pointed out gently as his hand journeyed lower and lower, teasing her as he ran his index finger over her sensitive areas and then rapidly sliding inside her. Rukia made a muffled noise, trying to hide her obvious pleasure.

"Someone could see," she gasped at the sudden intrusion, not that she was complaining, it felt incredible.

"Not as this time of night," he reminded, his voice barely above a seductive whisper, "The servants are in their quarters and it's forbidden to enter this section of the house after a certain time."

"But…Nii-sama-" she tried, he cut her off as he thrust his finger in a tantalizing way before he plunged a second finger within, and causing noises that she could no longer muffle.

"Bed?" he asked as he slowly retreated from her. She sighed disappointedly as she felt him depart, however she didn't have long to become morose as she was picked up bridal style and carted off with her into his room to begin round three, not even waiting for her answer.

xxxxxxx

"I'm going to be too tired to work tomorrow thanks to you," Byakuya blamed her light-heartedly as he stroked her hair while she lay within his protective arms.

"You're the one who carried me off and stayed awake, remember," she scowled before she took in that scent once more, she smiled, she was now sporting the same one.

"You shouldn't be so seductive," he pointed out before checking the clock on the bedside table.

He sighed, "In an hour it will be daybreak and I'll have to get up for work, not that I can, considering the two hours sleep I got."

Rukia slapped him lightly on the chest, "I was going to get some sleep, but what did you do? You ignored the fact that we would be tired in the morning and took off with me anyway."

"It was worth it," Byakuya smiled as he kissed her forehead. Rukia rolled her eyes at him as she settled further into his embrace, nestling her head against him and yawning.

"Sleep, Rukia," he whispered, "I'll wake you in an hour or so, when it's time to get up."

Rukia nodded before drifting into a light sleep as Byakuya watched over her, protecting her from anything and everything.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Ok, so its my first lemon and its not that good, so feel free to criticise! Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys make my day when i open my email! **

**lovesanime92: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**ByaRukifan: Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Hanamaru: Glad you like the story hehe, thanks!**

**Secret Starr: Wow, you really feel strongly about my story lol, glad you enjoy reading it! Hehe Byakuya was really stupid! **

**sheshy: Hehe, glad you liked the twist in the story!**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: Thanks, glad you liked it, lol, i think Byakuya was a little light on Renji even though he gave him mountains of paperwork and more icier stares than usual.**

**elevenstoriesup : Thanks for reviewing, i agree, Byakuya is mean!**

**Fathom-x** :** Sorry for souring the chapter for you, to be honest I wasn't sure how readers would take it but thanks for telling me and I hope that the previous chapter set things straight.**

**lilangel: Yeah i agree to that Rukia and Renji have more respect for each other and that the relationship would have been deeper than that, sorry about turning it slightly sour and i hope that these past chapters have fixed that. Glad you liked the plot twist, thanks for reviewing!**

**sonata hirano: Lol, hypocrite Byakuya was punished a little, not too much though because you can't stay mad at Byakushi for long! He got his just deserts as she rejected him and made him feel what she felt! Thanks for reviewing!**

**bya: Glad you liked the drama, hehe, Byakuya got what was coming to him...the little hypocrite...thanks for reviewing!**

**: Glad you are enjoying it! Byakuya was so naieve! I agree it was silly of him to expect her to be innocent hehe. Thanks for the review.**

**shirayukiice: Yeah they are cute together and now they have forgiven each other ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**Silver Ice Dragon Princess: Thanks for the review! I love long reviews and yes i have the patience to read and reply to it so feel free to express your feelings towards the story as you wish! Yes Byakuya was stupid and he did screw everything up for them, good job Rukia has more sense! He did indeed get all he dished out as Rukia did have her revenge, though not for long, who doesn't love that man? I am certainly part of his fan club hehe ^^ Thanks hoped this one was as good as the last streamy scene and thanks for saying i dont need to improve but if i do, please let me know! Well, now the situation is fixed they can be together, hoped you liked it and Yoruichi helped her along the way, as she is really perceptive, go Yoruichi! Thanks again for the review, i really enjoyed reading it and replying to it! **

**See you next time guys! In the next chapter, consequences of their relationship and how will Byakuya stay away from her for more than five seconds?**


	9. Keeping Byakuya

**A/N: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for the late update but I had writers block, and so churned out this, which is similar to the other byarukis but they r good so they kinda inspired me, my editor was away for a while so she couldn't edit it and I was working on the prequel to my one-shot "Letting Go" and have started my Rukitake. On top of this, I have had lots of work and college dealines! (No surprise there!)**

** Anyway, enjoy! (Sorry for the rushed note but it's kinda late here and i am very tired!)**

**Warnings: Contains, Lemons, Limes, Angst, Pain, Suffering, Language, Voilence etc.**

Chapter Eight

Keeping Byakuya

When Rukia woke up the next morning, she immediately felt the throbbing headache from sleep deprivation. She shifted lazily, the sheets rubbing against her skin as she pulled herself up, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She blinked a few times, letting her blurry eyes focus to the light. She yawned as she slumped back, her heavy body immediately failing her, making her sigh as she stared at the ceiling. She blushed as she thought of the night's events, making her smile in satisfaction. She glanced sideways, to where her lover should have been laying, however, what she found was not her gorgeous brother sleeping but a neatly folded piece of paper with her name written in familiar writing on it.

She slowly reached for it, frowning as she did so, what could he possibly have written to her? She felt the cold paper under her fingers as she examined the writing. It had been written with the composed hand of her Brother, unrushed, with the utmost care and precision. Just looking at the writing of her name made her heart pound, and recalling the sound of her name being called made her hands shake. She shook her head, getting a hold of herself as she flipped open the paper and reading the message inside.

_Rukia,_

_Do not panic when you read this and look at the time, I have taken the liberty of telling your captain that you had little sleep last night due to paperwork and consequently, you will be in to work later._

_I expect to see you at dinner at six sharp, if you are not present at this set time, you will be severely punished. _

_Byakuya_

Rukia shivered with anticipation that suddenly shot through her as she read his name. She rested back on the headboard, smiling as she re-read the note. She eventually checked the time, her eyes widening at her discovery. She shook her head as she threw back the bed covers, sliding out of bed lazily. She stretched before flopping back down onto the soft bed, too exhausted to even stand. She sighed; this was pathetic. Heaving herself up using the bedpost for support, she managed find her clothes that had been hastily thrown on the floor during the night and slipped on her underwear and t-shirt. As she did so, she gasped, having failed in her panic that this was Byakuya's room. She was about to leave when her gaze flickered to a strange door, closed and almost calling at her to be opened. She quickly ran over to it, promising herself a small peek, but her eyes widened at bathroom that had suddenly revealed itself, never had she seen a room so exquisitely furnished in all her life. As her gaze swept over the flawlessly tiled under- heated floor, the marble counter tops and the sparkling sink, she blushed as she saw the size of the bath; it was large enough to fit eight people minimum. She grinned as she imagined sharing said bath with him. She flitted over to it, sitting on the rim and running her hands down the side, she could see him now, resting in the bubbles as he coaxed her in.

She stood up quickly, suddenly aware of the time as the grandfather clock chimed in the corridor. She hurried out of his room, rushing into her own to shower before going into work very late.

xxxxxxx

Kiyone and Sentaro smiled brightly as Rukia eventually turned up at the squad barracks. She gave them a weak smile in return and waved a little, trying to hide her obvious tiredness. She walked past them quickly, heading for the office in which she worked. However, she had jumped from the frying pan into the fire as Captain Ukitake bombarded her with questions upon her arrival.

"Rukia, you look awfully tired!" he exclaimed, "Are you ill? Why are you in work today if you are? Is your brother not taking care of you properly?"

"If only you knew," she muttered under her breath before replying properly, "No, I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Well," Jūshirō advised, "I suggest you go home soon, I don't want you falling asleep on the job, and it would be better if you did a little work now and then went home to rest."

Rukia nodded as she tried to take a large pile of sorting; however it was soon taken off her by Jūshirō, who then gave her a much smaller pile. She rolled her eyes at her captain's thumbs up sign as she walked to her desk and began to file the papers into the appropriate sections, marking off those for immediate transferral with her Chappi pencil. As she did so, her mind wandered back to Byakuya's bathroom and how she hoped to bathe in it with him at some point. She found herself blushing at the thought and quickly hid herself behind her sheets to avoid suspicion. She continued working like this, keeping her head low, until she had finished her pile and had searched for something else to do as the time neared five. Ukitake however, had found her in her mission and with a firm voice, had sent her home.

She dragged her tired feet as she made her way to the Kuchiki manor, looking out for Byakuya who would also be travelling home at this time. She ignored the sounds of the seireitei and focussed on her own thoughts as she continued home, her stomach fluttering with anticipation as the prospect of spending another night with Byakuya crossed her mind. She picked up her speed a little despite her exhaustion, determined to get home as soon as possible. She glanced at her watch and gasped, she only had ten minutes before she had to meet Byakuya, and her slow walk home had taken longer than expected. She used the rest of her energy to flash step home, nearly collapsing on the doorstep when she finally got home. She heard the clock chime six as she rested against the corridor wall, making her jump and rush to the dining room. She bustled through the door and immediately blushed as she saw Byakuya sitting at the table, awaiting her arrival.

"You're late," he reprimanded in his aloof monotone, far from the passionate, sensual voice she had heard last night. She shivered at the thought of that voice in her ear and sat down suddenly, her gaze fixed upon him.

"I-It has just chimed six," she stuttered, "I am just on time."

"Hm," Byakuya reluctantly replied, "Very well."

She sighed in relief as she was given the first course; however he continued in such a way that almost made her choke as soon as they were alone again.

"But those clothes are very dusty; you need to take them off immediately after dinner and I need to check that your nightwear is warm enough before you put them on, I don't want you getting cold again."

Her eyes widened at the comment, was this, his version of innuendo? Was he seriously asking her to strip in front of him? On saying this however, Rukia shrugged, considering last night nothing was surprising anymore. She blushed a little as she carried on eating before giving a little nod, to which he allowed a smile to form. The pair ate in silence, anticipation and lust the only bridge between the wide gap. Byakuya, never really fond of deserts denied the course when it finally came round. Similarly, Rukia, who had acquired herself a sweet tooth, denied the course, preferring to find her sweet fix another way.

She stood up as dinner had finished; only to be joined by Byakuya who had flashed stepped over to her already.

"Follow me," he commanded icily, leading her out of the dining room and to his room, sensing the fluctuations in Rukia's reiatsu as her veins coursed with expectation. He smiled, she will enjoy this greatly. She followed him, trembling a little as she went through his room and stopped outside his bathroom. He opened the door and urged her forward, giving her a little nudge as his nose touched her ear. She slowly inched forwards, closely followed by him before he turned back and shut the door and locked it. She shivered as he was behind her in an instant, teasing off her Shihakusho to reveal her porcelain skin before him.

"That's better," he whispered before he led her deeper into he large bathroom, revealing that the spacious bath had already been filled with steaming water, the vapours rising, spreading the scent of flowers as the candles along the rim flickered a little.

"Did you do this for me?" she gasped as he had begun to take off his Haori.

"Let's just say that I have a good relationship with one of the servants," he replied, "I only had to distract you with dinner."

"And he didn't say anything to the romantic setup?" she enquired; a little worried that this could get out.

"No," Byakuya laughed as he continued to undress, folding his Hakamas over the heated rail, "He is more than trustworthy."

Rukia raised her eyebrows, since when did he make friends with the servants? And since when did he trust someone other than himself? She shook her head, confused at his words, however she squeaked as he swiftly undid her bra and eased her panties down. She held her breath as he picked her up and carried her into the tub with him. With utmost grace he laid down, placing her on top of him so that he could rest against him. She sighed in bliss as the hot water gently washed over her aching body whilst Byakuya massaged her, making her close her eyes and rest her head against his shoulder, exposing her neck.

"Tired, Rukia?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"You know full well how exhausted I am," she said wryly.

"You should have gone to bed earlier and not asked for a second and third round," he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"The third round was your fault," she pointed out as he stroked her neck, "I tried to sleep."

Byakuya could only laugh, defeated, at her comment, however he turned serious as the news nagged at the back of his mind.

"You don't have to worry," he assured, his voice serious now, making her sit up and turn around her see him, startled by his change in tones, "We will have to keep any love making to a minimum tonight, so you can catch up your sleep, we have an early start tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked quickly, her stomach tightening, she didn't like the sound of this.

"We have been sent for by the elders," he admitted with a frustrated sigh, "They need to see the two of us first thing tomorrow morning."

Rukia opened to mouth to reply, but Byakuya carried on, "I don't know what it's about before you ask."

Rukia scowled at the news and sat back down, folding her arms over her chest. Byakuya chuckled at her strop before easing her arms to her sides and running his hands delicately from her stomach to her neck, making her arch a little as he fingers touched her breasts.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said as he continued his work, hearing small gasps and sensual noises as her replies. They continued like this until the water was lukewarm, at which time Byakuya lifted her out and carried her to the bedroom. As she dried herself with a fluffy towel, he blew out the remaining lit candles and joined her, gently guiding her down to begin the one round of love making that they could enjoy that night, both a little worried of the meeting, despite being in each other's calming presence.

xxxxxxx

Rukia was fidgeting with the sleeves of the exquisite kimono she sat next to Byakuya, waiting for the elders to join them. She kept glancing at her brother, who despite the tension in the air seemed perfectly at ease. His face was straight, not a single line of emotion gracing his features as they waited. She inhaled deeply, the heavy air choking her, threatening to squeeze the life from her veins. She concentrated on a corner of the room, focussing all her attention to that spot determined to not succumb to the tension.

Rukia could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat as the door in front of them slid open and head elder, who luckily, Rukia knew the most and was closest to Byakuya out of all the Kuchiki elders, sat in front of them gracefully. He cleared his throat, making Rukia jump, biting her lip to stop her from demanding what the problem was. Byakuya, sensing her discomfort, gently placed his hand over hers before retracting it as the elder looked up.

"Byakuya-sama," he addressed him in a deep voice, "I'm not going to string this out like the other elders would, and I feel that a direct approach would be more tactful."

Rukia was suddenly aware of Byakuya's wavering reiatsu, although his face did not give any emotion; his reiatsu said it all; he was just as worried about this as she was. The elder paused for a few seconds, before continuing, almost making Rukia yell at him for stalling. Byakuya shot her a warning glance before turning respectfully back to the aged man.

"We need an heir," he said in a slow voice, "The Kuchiki clan is desperate for one. We need an heir to carry on the Kuchiki clan, as you have no siblings or any legitimate next of kin. We have comprised a list of noble women whom you must marry and produce at least one heir with. I apologize that this is sudden, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Byakuya's mask broke as his eyes widened at the information, marry someone else and produce an heir? Silence took over; Byakuya speechless and Rukia on the verge of a metal break down.

"No," her faint voice broke the silence, "You can't do that to Byakuya, he deserves better than that, he is the Kuchiki leader, and no noble woman should have him."

Byakuya gasped, the cat was out of the bag now, and the elder would surely pick up on all the little things that had changed between them since their meeting in the closet. He clenched his fists, stopping himself from saying anything, if he tried to bail them out, he would only be digging the hole deeper.

"Byakuya can't…he can't marry someone else…" Rukia's voice was small as her tears splashed onto the carpet.

The elder sat for a moment, unsure how to proceed after Rukia's sudden outburst. He cleared his throat again and ruffled the papers as he smiled a little.

"What do you say Byakuya-sama," he asked.

"I will do whatever the elders require of me," he said, his voice monotone and unwelcoming.

"Of course," the man continued, "This may seem a little unorthodox but there is no objection to you marrying Rukia-sama. She is in fact a Kuchiki already and it may make the procedure a little less formal as you two have been living with each other for at least fifty years now. That is of course neither of you refuse."

"Marry…Nii-sama," Rukia said, managing to call him brother despite it being too late now.

The elder nodded, "It can all be arranged swiftly and a small marriage can be held, this will make sure that word doesn't get out."

"I think that will be the best option," Byakuya replied, "Rukia and I have become close over the years and I have no desire to court noble ladies."

"Very well, now if you could please sign the documents, they are contracts that will secure the Kuchiki heir."

"What do they entail?" Byakuya questioned as the paper and brush was pushed towards him. Rukia, who was beside herself, took the brush with a shaky hand, still in a state of utter shock over what had happened.

"The contract is that you will marry your chosen bride and produce at least one heir in two years, if not, then the Kuchiki land will be sold to other nobles and the Kuchiki name will disintegrate."

Byakuya nodded and rubbed Rukia's knee under the table, reassuring her that this contract will be fulfilled. She too nodded as she signed and passed it to him. He briefly glanced over the small print and signed his name next to hers. The elder bowed as he gathered up the papers and took them carefully before thanking them and dismissing them. As they walked home, Rukia didn't say anything, only stared at the ground, traumatized at nearly having lost Byakuya to another woman. Byakuya too felt he had nearly lost Rukia and tried repeatedly to console her, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears.

xxxxxxx

That night, neither of them felt like making love, they were simply happy to lie next to one another and share a peaceful night, hopefully that many more were to come in the following years.

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks for the lovely reviews, even the one that told me to update lol, which, I must admit, did its job! **

**In the next chapter, the wedding of Byakuya and Rukia and everything that comes with it! **

**See you then!**


	10. Forever

**A/N: DONT KILL ME!**** O...k... so it's been a while, i know, and no this hasn't discontinued, I just went off to specialize in Rukitake's ie Rukia X Ukitake**, **I like that couple so i wrote quite a few stories. Um, yeah, this is a quick update, i've been meaning to write it for ages, and I mean months and months. I will update this more regularly but it's still at the bottom of the pile i'm afraid. Yeah, i'm sorry it's not long enough and it is mostly lemon but it is their wedding night! So, enjoy... also, I read a lot of other people's Byaruki's because i still love the couple, I mostly read, Yuniee's fanfic 'Dreams', Oh My Kira's fanfic, 'Confessions in the Moonlight', that is one hot story! As well as 'Elders Meeting' by Musicgirl1796 and 'Good Vibrations' by sairypetshogun**. **These are my favourite at the moment, and if you're reading this, then thanks, I appreciate it, also, UPDATE! I know i can't talk but I love all your stories and I like it when you update too! Anyway...**

**WARNING: LEMON! LEMON WARNING! So, if you're not old enough to read, don't. Basically. Oh yeah, it hasn't been proof read, still looking for a BETA reader, so ignore any mistakes please!  
**

**I don't own Bleach, but if i won the lottery, I would buy rights to Jushiro Ukitake! **

Chapter Nine

Forever

Rukia woke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light as she stretched and felt for the man beside her. She smiled to herself as she felt his firm shoulders, making him move in his sleep. He too smiled, waking up to the wonderful sensation that Rukia was creating.

"Morning," she softly whispered, smiling as she did so.

"Well good morning to you too," he replied as he looked at her before pulling her closer and nuzzling ears, nibbling her lobe a little. She shivered at the feeling, thoughts consuming her head as he kissed and nipped her neck.

"Byakuya," she managed to say in a warning voice, however she lost her trail of thought as he made his way to her breasts. He took no notice of her warning, only listening to the noises she made, spurring him on as his hands wandered.

"B-Bya…" she tried to say but gave up as he pleasured her, smiling at the both of them as he did so.

"We're g-getting m-married today," she managed to say, making him stop and look up at her.

"I know, how could I forget?" he replied as he frowned, he wasn't that indifferent, "I am merely giving you a taste of what's to come tonight."

"What? Apart from the both of us?" she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Full of innuendo today I see," he chuckled, "You're only encouraging me, you know."

"That's exactly why I do it," she revealed.

Byakuya grinned as he picked up from where he left off, however Rukia stopped him in his tracks as he placed her arm over her breasts, cutting off his access. He frowned at her, which only made her smile harder.

"Tonight, Byakuya," she promised, "You can have your way with me then, but now, we must get ready for our wedding, it's the big day and I don't want to turn up, looking like I have been dragged through a hedge backwards because you and I got a bit rough this morning!"

Byakuya groaned in frustration as he moved to lie beside her again, staring up at the ceiling and folding his arms in a mock tantrum. She rolled her eyes before moving to hover over him, resting her legs on his and holding herself above him with her outstretched arms. He was rendered immobile as her bare upper body brushed against his, her face inches away from his, before she sat up and slid out of bed, teasing him as she grabbed the blanket and covered herself before heading towards the door.

"Temptress!" he called after her, making her laugh.

She turned back to face him with a smile, "I'll see you at the alter, Byakuya-Nii."

xxxxxxx

Rukia applied what little make up she had, seeing as this wedding would be kept privately between Byakuya and her, she had no need for pretty make up and an exquisite dress. The few hand maids that she had were tying her hair up and sorting her Kimono out, shaping it, then re-shaping it as she moved.

Butterflies flew rampant in the pit of her stomach as she got ready, was this really it? After everything was she really getting married? This was what she wanted, right? She shook her head, of course it is what she wanted, and she has wanted it for such a long time as well. She smiled as one of the maids finished her hair, putting the last clip in so that not a strand was out of place as it was pinned up beautifully.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful," she thanked the maid as she put down her face brush, only to have the other maid pick it back up and carry on for her. After a few minutes, she was starting to feel bad about having all this attention paid on her, however, she shrugged off the idea quickly, and it was her wedding day after all. She tried to contain her excitement, not only for the ceremony in an hour but also for the wedding night and her honeymoon. Byakuya had already given her a little taste of the night to come, so did this mean that their love making would be wild and passionate, or would it be sweet and sensual?

She smiled to herself as the maid applied face powder, making her paler and her eyes darker with eye shadow. After twenty minutes, she was ready, only heightening her butterflies as she was called for by another maid. She was led out of her private room and out of the back door into the gardens, her steps light as she tried to keep her balance, her heart beating so fast that she was afraid she was going to fall over at any moment from sheer dizziness. She dared look up, instantly seeing Byakuya at the altar, as dashing as ever as he waited for her. She gasped as she realised that there was no journey to get to them, they had not decided to have the wedding in one of the more outskirt gardens.

Blushing, she walked the rest of the way to him, looking around and seeing an empty ceremony. The only people present were them, the priest and one Kuchiki elder – a witness to the marriage. It suddenly hit her than none of her friends were present, no one to share these memories with. A wave of melancholy hit her for the first time that day, making her look down as she walked slowly towards him. She felt his hand take hers as she finally stood beside him, her happiness returning once more. She shook her head of bleak thoughts before she looked up, smiling; today was her wedding day, after all.

xxxxxxx

The Kuchiki elder bowed before watching them pay their respects with their own bows. The old man nodded once before walking towards the gates of the grand estate, closely followed by the two newlyweds.

"We expect an heir within the next year," he said in his low voice before giving them another nod and leaving the estate.

The priest was the next to leave, giving them the best of luck before dashing away, needing to get to his next appointment. The pair locked the gate, shutting the world out for a while and isolating themselves. Rukia took a moment reflect on the ceremony as Byakuya set the locks for the gate in place. It had been so simple, yet beautiful, despite her earlier melancholy, she was glad that nobody else had been there, it made it more personal and romantic somehow, there had been nobody to gaze and gawk when they kissed. She sighed, it had been perfect.

She was snapped out of her reminiscing as Byakuya took her hand, leading her back up to the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"To make that heir," he replied, smiling just as much as her.

xxxxxxx

The kiss deepened as Rukia was pushed into the wall, her body pressed against his as she leant against the bedroom wall. Her excitement rose as he hastily pulled her wedding kimono sash, revealing her bare torso, her slim waist and small breasts as it opened up. He pushed it off her shoulders and down her body so that it slid to the floor and pooled at her feet. She raked her nails down her back as she felt his ample sized manhood pressing against her leg, urging her more. Her hands immediately went to his tie, untying it and throwing it over his shoulder before practically ripping off his shirt and unzipping his trousers, letting his strained member slid outside of the restraining garment. His fingers brushed over her aroused nipples, rubbing his thumb against one before turning to the other and giving it a small pinch. She rewarded with him a small moan before she took control and pulled down boxers, his last article of clothing before she kissed down from his mouth to his navel, stopping just sort of his manhood.

"Rukia…" he groaned, desperately trying to endure the torture as he rested his hand on the wall and felt her lick circles around his navel before tracing his hips and running her tongue along the insides of his thighs. "Please…stop teas-…"

He was cut off, letting out a deep growl as she finally gave him a small lick where he wanted it most. She could see that he was already leaking, prompting her to navigate her tongue around his shaft and lick off his juices. He threw his head back as she took as much as she could within her mouth, sucking and licking tantalisingly. After a few minutes, he was pulled back to his senses before she stopped her, not wanting to release too early. He pulled her back up to her feet, taking his opportunity to dominate her. He kissed every inch of her body; his tongue drawing maps over her as he flicked over her nipples and gave them a light pinch with his teeth. She moaned loudly as he slipped her panties down and pulled them off her before throwing them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. She gasped in anticipation as he hovered over her womanhood, feeling the warmth pool between her legs. He waited for a few minutes, teasing her as she had tortured him before he assailed her with full force, being far from gentle with her nub of nerves. He lightly bit her, causing her to cry out in pleasure and slight pain before he slid his tongue inside, tasting her and groaning at how good she tasted. His fingers replaced his tongue as he returned to the small nub, stimulating her in multiple ways. It was only a short while later before she was gripping onto his shoulders tightly, digging her nails in as she cried his name over and over.

She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed as he stood back up, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took him within her hand, positioning him at her waiting core. She looked down at him, as she was now a little higher than him, before kissing him deeply and wrapping her arms around his neck. She tugged on his hair and he began to slip himself with her. She gripped tightly and gasped in pleasure as he thrust the rest of the way in, completely burying himself within her tightness.

"Give me what I want," she commanded in a whisper, "My husband."

Byakuya didn't need telling twice, although her commands turned him on intensely, he began to thrust deeply, hitting her sweet spot each time. He pulled out completely, teasing her for a tiny moment before he slammed back in, causing Rukia to make deep scratches down his back and cry out in ecstasy. She smashed against the wall once more as he gained a fast, hard rhythm, each thrust getting them closer and closer. She gripped on to him for dear life, his generous size pushing her further and further over the edge. After a few minutes, he grunted as his thrusts became even more urgent, his release approaching fast. He could feel her spasms already, signalling how close she was.

"Come for me," he ordered, his husky voice and the dominating command enough to push her over the edge. She couldn't control her scream as she felt her release through her whole body, the intense spasms taking hold as her womanhood squeezed Byakuya hard, prompting his own release. A groan erupted from his lips as he came, releasing his seed within her as Rukia's orgasm continued to assault her. She breathed hard, unable to control any part of her body as she finally descended from her high. She rested her head on Byakuya's shoulder as he ran his hands over her back, stroking her small frame. He carried her over to the bed both tired from their first love making session as husband and wife. He laid her down before laying over her as they panted, trying to catch their breath.

They lay for a little while before Byakuya, now ready for more, sat up and pulled her towards him.

"Byakuya?" she asked, blinking several times in confusion.

"Did you really think that you would get off that lightly?" he asked sexily, lifting her legs up and standing on his knees, his manhood brushing against her entrance once more. Rukia's eyes widened as she realised that she wouldn't be able to leave the bed for at least a week. "I told you not to tease me, but, my love, you didn't listen to me and disobeyed me…"

He split her legs, placing one foot on his shoulder and the other on his other shoulder before he sheathed himself within her once more. She mewled at the feeling of having him once more, bucking her hips to his hard thrusts and his sexy commands only adding to her pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips, pushing her onto him further and increasing in speed. Rukia whimpered as he moved one hand to stimulate the sensitive nub of nerves, her body unable to take to take the rising pressure that Byakuya was creating within her. She almost begged him to stop but something within her body snapped as she succumbed to the mind-blowing pleasure once more. She came hard, gripping onto the bed sheets and throwing her head back with her cries and screams. After a few hard thrusts he too came, gripping onto her legs hard. He was breathing heavily as he and Rukia finally caught a grip on their senses, setting her legs down and laying over her, resting himself on his forearms. His sweat rubbed from his body to hers as he lay down on her, mingling with her own perspiration. She smiled as she held him with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand, holding him close to her, and never letting go.

"I love you," she whispered to him, kissing his shoulders and stroking his back now.

"I love you too," he replied before moving to kiss her on the lips and leave her warmth as he lay beside her now, "And I always will, my wife."

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled to him, "Just you and me, always."

"Day one of forever starts now," he agreed happily, "And just you wait for day two…"

"I can't wait," she sighed as she closed her eyes, "Maybe I'll take tomorrow off, and Ukitake won't mind if I tell him I'm not feeling too well…"

" I agree with you there," Byakuya replied, "And of course, since we're living together and you are ill, obviously I'm going to catch what ever illness you have…I'll send a hell butterfly to Abarai and captain Ukitake first thing tomorrow morning, leaving us free to enjoy our mini honeymoon…"

"I'd like that vey much," she whispered against his shoulder, letting sleep take over as she happily cuddled with her husband.

**Please Review**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, it was short because it was only the wedding and night and hopefully i will start the next chapter soon which is 6 months later when happens within their happy marriage! Um not too sure when I will update, i have a lot of work, I'm actually studying Japanese at university and its very time consuming so...I will be back soonish will another update! Maybe..but it's certainly not discontinued! **


	11. Remember Me

**A/N: Hey all, this is the new chapter! Sorry it's been a while, I had my Japanese exams, and I hope they went ok! Also I've been writing other fics and even put my new FMA one down to finish this chapter! I've been reading recently that some person called 'pffffft' has been leaving good Byaruki authors bad reviews calling Byaruki 'incest.' I think it's a childish thing to do and it upset me that such good writers as evenstar lady and Oh My Kira have been getting these silly reviews! Anyway another thing that's hacked me off, and it happened today 5/2/11 is that I logged into my Neopets account, yes I still play it despite being nearly 20, to find that some f***er had hacked into my account and stolen everything I had, paintbrushes, money, the lot. So I want to take the time to say, that if you play neopets, earn money the hard way like me, instead of hacking (not that I am accusing anyone) cos it really pisses people off, like me, who lost over 1mil in items and money! Anyway enough of a rant, enjoy, not sure when I will update next as I now have to get back all my stuff and write my other fics!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**WARNINGS: Violence, language, lemons (but if you're read this far, not much point in warning now) lime, hurt comfort etc. IT'S NOT INCEST!  
**

Chapter Ten

Remember Me

Six months had passed since Byakuya and Rukia had married, and every day, the two of them enjoyed coming home to one another's presence. Every morning, when they had time, Byakuya would always walk her to her barracks and would give her a quick and tiny kiss before they were caught and say goodbye to her until later that night. When they were running late, usually from an early morning love session, he would kiss her thoroughly at the gates to their manor before saying goodbye there and going their separate ways for the day. And in the evening, when they weren't too tired, they would make love and fall sleep in each other's arms.

Byakuya would hate the daytime when they were not together and often gave into his addiction by taking her to lunch or going home early just to be with her. She was all to happy when she received a hell butterfly arranging a rendezvous with him, it made days that were full of paperwork, bearable. Of course it was their secret, her friends and subordinates just figured that they had become better siblings to each other, and none knew about their marriage. The pair couldn't even wear their wedding rings for fear of being caught.

However, for six months they had managed to keep it a secret, loving each day after the next and enjoying their marriage to the fullest.

"Happy six months," Rukia turned to Byakuya, giving his hand a tight squeeze as they walked over the bridge that led them over the Koi pond.

"Happy six months," he agreed, also turning to her and putting his hands either side of her, resting them on the bridge and trapping her. She looked up at him before kissing him lightly and running her hands through his dark hair.

"It's been the best six months of my life," she continued, breaking away and taking one of his hands within hers.

"And mine," he said, "It's perfect."

"How about," she suggested sexily, "You finish feeding the Koi and I'll get ready in the bedroom."

"That sounds nice," Byakuya agreed, wanting to whisk her away already, "Could you wear the red one this time?"

"Ok," Rukia said with a laugh, knowing which lacy nightgown he wanted to rip off her, "I'll be waiting."

"I'll be quick," he promised as he watched her flash step into the house before taking a scoop of feed from the mix and throwing it out to the Koi, watching as the scrabbled to get the floating pieces of food. Even though he could get the servants to feed them, it was one chore he enjoyed doing. It relaxed him and since the Koi had cost a fair bit to buy and even design the pond, he wanted to make sure they got the right amount of food. He threw the last bit in the pond before putting the feed back into the small shed and flash stepping to worship his wife.

xxxxxxx

Rukia flash stepped into the bedroom, turning to the wardrobe and pulling out the nightgown Byakuya had requested and throwing it on the bed. However as she did so, a pair of arms grabbed her roughly and yanked her back into a hard body.

"Byaku…" she screamed at the top of her voice but it was muffled as a rag was tied around her head quickly, covering her mouth and stopping her cry for help. She squirmed and kicked against her attacker, using all her reiatsu and managing to escape. However she ran directly into the person she never wanted to see again, his cruel smile sending fearful shivers down her spine. Before she could even blink, the man had used Kido against her, binding her securely, and since his power was far stronger than hers, she was powerless.

She was grabbed back into a pair of arms, the gruff figure manhandling her as she still struggled against him.

"You know what this is, don't you?" the condescending voice came as he lifted the object right in front of her eyes.

Rukia managed a nod, unable to talk because of the gag and barely able to move because of the Kido. Her heart was pumping fast and sweat was beginning to form at her temple and she stood, terrified for hr life. She willed Byakuya to hurry up and save her, and she prayed he had heard her loud cry for help.

"Good," the man continued, "So if you so much as whimper or try to escape, I'll wipe your memories clean of your whole relationship with your brother…"

Rukia's eyes widened as she stopped struggling, almost pleading with him to not wipe her memories. How did he even know about their relationship? What did they want with her? She shook her head slowly, admitting defeat.

"Good, little Rukia-chan," he continued, "Then you'll come with us without a fuss."

Rukia looked up now, fear coursing through her at an even greater pace now, being restrained by strangers is one thing but being kidnapped by the same people is quite another. However before she could even begin to struggle once more, she was being pushed roughly to another man before she was hastily pushed back through the bedroom door and into the hallway. She managed to look around seeing the main maid had rushed to the room due to the noise. Her eyes widened as she tried to struggle, however she was gripped tighter, causing her to wince in pain before being thrown out of one of the back doors and sucked through a temporary Senkaimon and taken away from her home.

xxxxxxx

Byakuya suddenly hastened his speed back to the manor, it had been faint but he had felt it, the slight fluctuation in Rukia's reiatsu, and even that tiny movement was enough to set off alarm bells in his head. He hurried through the rest of the gardens before flash stepping into the house, rushing down the corridors until he found their bedroom.

"Rukia?" he called out, turning on the lights and scanning the room before hurrying to the en-suite bathroom and turning the rest of the lights on. Upon seeing the room empty, he suddenly felt sick to the stomach with worry, even though, when this had happened before she was had been in the living room. This time it felt different however…something wasn't quite right, "Rukia! Where are you?"

Desperation saturated his voice now as he took another look around the bedroom before stepping into the hallway, calling her name repeatedly as his heart pounded and his legs quavered slightly.

"Master Kuchiki," the aged maid managed to say, her voice quiet.

Byakuya whipped around, noticing the maid crouched on the floor in shock. His eyes widened as he couched down next to her, "What happened here? Where is Rukia?"

"Y-Your sister…" she wheezed, coughing to clear her throat, "She's…gone…some men…they…"

"What men?" he pressed quickly, his eyes scanning her face for information, "What men? What did they look like? Where did they go?"

"They took her," she answered, "Through a portal…there were some men…in black and one…with short hair, skinny…like a snake, yes, his demeanour was that of a snake…he gave me the chills…"

xxxxxxx

Captain Ukitake snapped his eyes open, sitting up and looking towards the door that was now being banged on loudly. He rubbed his eyes as he dragged his frail body out of bed before he put on his blue dressing gown over his night robes and tied the ties in a knot to keep it closed. He sighed as he went to the door, his illness had been particularly cruel to him this season, and even though he desperately needed to sleep just to stop coughing, he knew better than to ignore the door, someone knocking this hard and late at night must need something urgent.

"Ok, ok," he croaked before clearing his throat and opening the door, "What can I do for…."

"Ukitake! Rukia's gone missing…" Byakuya said, standing in the doorway, his voice slightly more worried than his normal stoic voice, and this was enough to alarm Jūshirō.

"What?" Jūshirō managed to reply in confusion, letting Byakuya in as he yawned.

"My sister has gone missing," Byakuya repeated as he stood within Jūshirō's room.

"What do you mean by 'missing,' as in missing from her bedroom or missing from your estate?" he asked as he turned on the main light and shuffled into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"As in, missing from the whole soul society," he revealed, now moving to stand by the kitchen doorway.

"Missing…from the whole of the soul society…Rukia…?" Jūshirō said slowly as he grabbed some mugs, slowly trying to suppress a laugh, there's no way in hell that a skilled soul reaper like Rukia could get snatched so suddenly.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, becoming more desperate and frustrated by the minute.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand you," Jūshirō continued, turning to him now, "You came here to tell me that a strong soul reaper like Rukia was taken out of thin air, without anybody in the whole soul society feeling the presence of any foreign intruder?"

"Yes," he said, becoming more anxious, "One of my maids said that she saw several men go through a temporary Senkaimon within my house, dragging Rukia with them, she described one of the men as 'snake-like,' having short hair and eyes that barely opened…"

"Sounds like Gin Ichimaru," Jūshirō mused, putting teabags into the mugs, "You aren't seriously suggesting that Ichimaru set up a temporary Senkaimon in your house and took her without anyone knowing…are you?"

"From my maid's description, yes, I believe that Ichimaru has taken her back to Aizen," he confirmed his suspicions, not caring how ridiculous he was sounding.

"What would Aizen want with Rukia, of all people?" he asked, disbelieving, "If he wanted her, he could have snatched her while she was in Hueco Mundo saving that Inoue girl."

"I don't know," he concluded, "But I believe she was taken, I can't trace her reiatsu anywhere and my maids and guards have searched the whole estate to find her missing."

"Her reiatsu?" Jūshirō repeated, "Her spiritual power has just vanished?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered, "I plan to go to Hueco Mundo and retrieve her..."

"What?" Jūshirō nearly yelled, cutting off Byakuya from anything else he was going to say as he turned to face him now, "I understand the desperation of the situation if Rukia has indeed gone missing, but you don't even know if she is in Hueco Mundo, only Captain Kurotsuchi can track reiatsu accurately, especially on an area so large as the whole of the soul society…"

"I know she was taken by Aizen," Byakuya pressed, becoming more and more frustrated, "I will take my leave, inform the Captain-Commander of my absence due to my sister's disappearance."

Jūshirō protested as Byakuya turned on his heels and left, showing a passion that he had not shown for many, many years. Jūshirō turned back to the tea as Byakuya's reiatsu slowly disappeared, growing fainter and fainter until he could no longer feel it. He poured tea for himself before putting the spare one back in his cupboard. He closed his eyes for a minute concentrating on Byakuya's reiatsu before confirming to himself that he could no longer feel it. He turned his attention to Rukia's reiatsu, and even though he exerted all his physical and spiritual strength to track it down, he found he could not pin point it anywhere within the Seireitei, and unless she was running around the slums in the early hours of the morning, then she was indeed, missing.

xxxxxxx

When Rukia regained consciousness, she came face to face with the stone floor. She groaned, her head felt like it had been split into two and the need to vomit was overbearing. She placed her hands either side of her head lifting herself up but falling back down, as her arms were too weak to support herself. Her mouth felt dry and the sheer amount of adrenalin coursing through her made her want to pass out.

"I see you're awake, little Rukia-chan," Gin said, his voice patronising as he stood in front of her cell.

"W-Where am I?" she groaned a response as she struggled to sit up again.

"In a reiatsu containing cell," Gin revealed, walking up and down the length of the room, watching her struggle just to sit up, "There's no getting outta here! We even had to knock you our for all the noise you were making on the way here."

"Why?" she asked, now getting up and crawling to the wall to sit against it, using it for support, she could barely move for all the suppressant of her reiatsu, "Why did you kidnap me? What could you possibly want with me?"

"Your brother of course," he smirked stopping in front of her now.

"Bya…Nii-sama?" she questioned, her heart thumping even harder at the mention of his name.

"I'm sure you're well aware of Captain Kuchiki's power," he continued, watching as Rukia looked up at him, "Even when challenged alone he is exceptionally powerful, but along with the rest of the soul society to fight against, it would be impossible, we're just evening out the odds."

"You're planning on using me to lure him out to fight," she cried, a drop of sweat running down her temple from the energy she was exerting.

"That's the idea, little Rukia," he replied with his smirk, "Ending him will be no problem if he knows we're planning on killing you."

Rukia's heart nearly skipped a beat, and she nearly vomited there and then however she paid attention to the voice of reason, "M-My brother hasn't even looked at me the whole time I have lived in that house, what makes you think he'll come and save me? He was even prepared for my execution when I became a traitor to the soul society."

"I see," Gin said, his grin suddenly becoming wider, his face now even creepier, "Then who's baby are you carrying, I wonder…"

"What?" Rukia shouted, her whole body freezing and her soul feeling completely detached from her body now, "Baby…?"

"Of course, Rukia…" he continued, "How could you fail to notice the tiny reiatsu you've been harbouring alongside your own? If it's not your own dear brother's then whose is it? Abarai's? Kurosaki's? A random soul reaper's?"

"Baby…?" she repeated, unable to breath suddenly, happiness washing over her despite the situation, she and Byakuya were to become parents, and she even had a part of him with her, even now.

"Well, I aint here to judge," he concluded, walking towards the door, "As long as you're brother turns up, that's all that matters." Rukia looked down once more, looking at her stomach, unbelieving that she could be carrying their child, "Oh and Rukia?" he said before leaving, "You better hope he comes to save you, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby, would you?"

He smirked as he waved a goodbye, leaving her to herself once more. She watched him leave; however she soon passed out due to the crushing of her reiatsu.

xxxxxxx

Jūshirō rushed towards the twelfth division, flash stepping all the way from his own division. He felt unbelievably tired, not only had Byakuya's visit initially woken him up, but also the worry that he could be correct had stopped him from sleeping. Unable to sleep, he had taken the maximum amount of medication that captain Unohana had prescribed per twenty-four hours and headed out to the twelfth division first thing that morning.

He walked through the barracks, and stopped as Nemu greeted him at the main door of the research centre.

"Captain Ukitake," she greeted with a small bow, her voice quiet, as usual, "Do you have an appointment with my captain?"

"No," he replied hastily, walking past her to reach the door, "But I have an urgent matter I need to him address."

"He would rather not be disturbed," she pointed out, trotting beside him just to keep up, "He is currently in the middle of research."

"It'll only take a few minutes," he continued, opening the door and heading down a well-lit corridor with separate doors that seemed to line the walls, "It's a very pressing matter. Where is he?"

Nemu sighed, she would get it in the neck later, but he seemed adamant that he would see her captain, "This way."

Jūshirō thanked her as she took him down several corridors that jerked this way and that before taking him through a large door. He walked into the room, hearing the door close behind him as Nemu shut it before she led him to Mayuri, who seemed to be playing around with several vials of brightly coloured liquid.

"Captain," Nemu addressed him as she stood beside his desk, "Captain Ukitake is here to see you."

"Tell him I'm busy," he instantly replied, not even bothering to look up at her.

"It's urgent," Jūshirō interjected now, moving to stand near him.

"What's in it for me?" Mayuri sighed, looking up at him now and putting down some purple concoction.

"What did you want in return?" he asked, slightly worried that Mayuri would try to experiment on him again.

"Well, I did want to run some experiments on your illness, I…" he started.

"Forget it," Jūshirō replied quickly, like hell he was letting Mayuri run all sorts of kooky tests and experiments on him, "I'll just tell the head captain of the situation and your unwillingness to help me…"

"Fine, fine," he scowled, getting up, the last thing he wanted was to be dragged into a long captain's meeting, especially when he was stuck in an interesting experiment, "What do you want?"

"Thank you," Jūshirō said with a smile, "I need you to track down Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu."

"Fine, ugh, is that all?" Mayuri asked, disgusted that he didn't get to run another interesting experiment. Jūshirō nodded, prompting him to walk over to his colossal super-computer and bring up the database of all the soul reapers.

"Kuchiki, Rukia," he repeated as he typed her name into the search engine. They waited for a few minutes as several soul reapers with either the name Rukia or Kuchiki came up. He clicked on her name, bringing up her profile before clicking on the 'Locate' button.

"What now?" Jūshirō asked as he watched the computer display the 'loading' sign for a ridiculously long time.

"Just wait, it's searching both the soul society and the living world for Kuchiki's reiatsu," he replied.

Jūshirō nodded, watching as in horror as her status came up: Soul Society: Not Found Living World: Not Found, Current Location: Unknown.

"Seems miss Kuchiki is nowhere to be found," Mayuri concluded, leaving the profile open for Jūshirō to read before moving back to his desk to continue his experiment.

"He was telling the truth," Jūshirō managed to say, reading and re-reading the information on the screen, "She has vanished." He quickly closed her profile before going back to the list of soul reapers the search engine had found. He double clicked on Byakuya's profile, clicking the 'Locate' button. Soul Society: Not Found, Living World: Found, Current Location: Karakura Town. Jūshirō stood up, walking away from the computer and rushing out of the twelfth division as Nemu trotted behind him wishing him a good day. He flash stepped to the first division, pounding on Yamamoto's door and waiting for him to reply.

xxxxxxx

"It has come to my attention," the captain-commander started, looking around at the captains who had assembled on such short notice for the meeting, "That Miss Kuchiki has disappeared." Apart from Jūshirō and Mayuri who were already aware, the rest of the captains looked at him confused.

"Excuse me captain Yamamoto," Hitsugaya asked, "But what do you mean by missing?"

"As I said, captain Hitsugaya, she is missing," he continued, "Captain Ukitake was visited in the early hours of this morning by captain Kuchiki, whom, I believe you'll find is not present at this meeting. Upon telling captain Ukitake of Miss Kuchiki's disappearance, he went to pursue her. The test conducted this morning at the twelfth division by captain Ukitake has confirmed that Miss Kuchiki's reiatsu has neither been found in the soul society or the living world, captain Kuchiki's reiatsu has however, been traced in the living world."

"Where could she be?" Unohana asked, worried for the young girl's safety.

"Captain Kuchiki suggested that she has been taken to Hueco Mundo, by Gin Ichimaru," Jūshirō replied across the room, "He said that his maid saw a 'snake-like' man drag her through a temporary Senkaimon within their house."

"Sounds like Ichimaru," Soi Fon agreed.

"But what would Aizen want with Miss Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked.

"To lure captain Kuchiki to Hueco Mundo," Yamamoto concluded, his voice cutting above all of the whispers and speculations that the other captains were making.

"What good would that do?" Kyōraku suddenly interjected, scratching is chin as he thought.

"Pick us off, one by one," Zaraki suggested, "Lure us there, take us out, and take over the soul society, man what a strategy. Oh Kami I can't wait to be lured there, in fact I want to go now…I could use a good fight."

"Captain Zaraki has a point," Yamamoto agreed, "It could be a new strategy, and I advise that you take extra precaution around the Seireitei, I will also warn all soul reapers. I also advise you warn relatives and loved ones of this, as they are likely to be taken also if they are luring out captains."

"What are we going to do about Miss Kuchiki?" Unohana asked, "We can't just leave her in Hueco Mundo while they lure captain Kuchiki to fight. They could harm her or worse."

"By rushing off to save her, captain Kuchiki knows he has gotten into this regardless of help," Yamamoto replied, "We are not obliged to enter dangerous territory and put lives at risk to save one soul reaper."

"But soul reapers went to save the Inoue girl, despite her not even being another soul reaper and you did not condemn their actions," she argued.

"As I recall I did not give them my blessings to save her, neither did I stop them out rightly from saving her," he retorted, "I believe these are the same set of circumstances, and even though I will not issue a demand to save Miss Kuchiki, I will also not stop those who wish to help Captain Kuchiki in the mission of saving her. As long as there is sufficient strength here to keep the soul society safe, then you are free to do as you please. Meeting adjourned."

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Ok, so who is going to help Byakuya, find out next time, also, Rukia, pregnant! Yay! However I've got something in store for her and it's not too pretty, yes, mean writer! Thanks for reading...*sobs neopet's account...sobs* Um, may not update for a while, need to update everything else! So see you soon! **

**じゃまたね！  
**


End file.
